Teenage Love
by Mei Azumi
Summary: kehidupan yang dipenuhi kemewahan, gaya hidup yang 'wah' itulah sebuah kenyataan yang digandrungi oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Namun bagaimana jadinya kalau ia selalu dibuntuti oleh seseorang yang sangat mengganggunya itu? "Kau sangat jelek ! Sana menjauhlah dari kehidupanku !" LAST CHAPTER UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Teenage Love**

**Rated : T (Teen)**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Drama-Romantic**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisshimotto**

**Summary : kehidupan yang dipenuhi kemewahan, gaya hidup yang 'wah' itulah sebuah kenyataan yang digandrungi oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Namun bagaimana jadinya kalau ia selalu dibuntuti oleh seseorang yang sangat mengganggunya itu? "Kau sangat jelek ! Sana menjauhlah dari kehidupanku !"**

**Warning : Typo(s), banyak pengulangan kata, Gaje(pasti).**

_"Ibu macam apa kau ini? membiarkan anaknya sendiri melakukan hal yang memalukan. Anak itu sudah menghianati kita, mencoreng nama baik Uchiha, lebih baik dia pergi dari rumah ini. Dia tidak pantas berada dikeluarga kita, aku tak sudi punya anak seperti dia"_

_"Kumohon ayah jangan terlalu kasar padanya, dia masih anak-anak, wajar kalau dia bertindak seperti itu. Kumohon jangan usir dia kita bisa rahasiakan masalah ini dari keluarga. Kumohon maafkanlah dia"_

_"kau terlalu memanjakannya, dia sudah besar. Tidak akan kumaafkan anak seperti itu. Dia harus angkat kaki dari rumah ini"_

_ "Jangan, kumohon jangan usir dia"_

_ "kalau begitu kau yang pergi dari rumah ini"_

_ "Apa?"_

_ "Ibuuuu .."_

_ "ibu ayah maafkan aku, aku berjanji akan menebus kesalahanku"_

_ "sana kau pergi, jangan panggil aku ayah. Kau sama saja dengan ibumu"_

_ "Baiklah aku akan pergi"_

_ "Jangannn nak .. biar ibu saja yang pergi"_

_ "tidaaaakkk .. kakak jahaaaattt..."_

...

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkk ..."

Teriak laki-laki muda itu terbangun dari tidurnya

"hmmm mimpi buruk itu lagi ... _Ibu, aku ingin bertemu_" laki-laki itu mengusap pelipisnya yang penuh keringat. Terdiam mengingat kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu yang baginya itu merupakan suatu kejadian yang sangat ia benci.

"sial.. laki-laki itu dimana dia sekarang" ia mengepalkan tangannya, melampiaskan amarahnya terhadap ranjang king size yang tak berdosa itu.

Keesokan harinya

"Selamat pagi tuan muda, air hangatnya sudah siap"

"Setelah mandi , tuan harus sarapan saya sudah menyiapkannya"

"Mobilnya sudah saya siapkan"

Maid-maid itu kini sedang menjamu tuannya.

"tidak usah aku sarapan disekolah saja " ujar laki-laki muda itu

Seorang pelajar cerdas, keluarga terpandang, tak lupa wajah yang menawan membuat para wanita yang melihat akan jatuh hati padanya. Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki muda ini kini tinggal bersama ayahnya. Karena insiden 10 tahun yang lalu, Ibu Sasuke tidak diketahui keberadaannya membuat pemuda tampan ini sedikit agak tertekan dan emosional jika mengingat kembali kejadian itu. Namun pemuda broken home ini tidak akan patah semangat ingin kembali membangun perusahaan turun temurun keluarganya yang kini hampir bangkrut.

Konohagakure High School adalah salah satu tempat yang dimiliki oleh Keluarga Uchiha dan Sasuke belajar disana. Hanya sekolah lah yang kini dapat melupakan sesaat masalah kehidupan pribadinya. Dan disinilah kehidupan Uchiha muda ini dimulai...

"Sasuke kun..."

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tampannya"

"my Sasuke kuuun..."

Begitulah kira-kira teriakan para gadis-gadis disekolahnya. Namun tak pengaruh bagi sang Uchiha muda ini.

"Heyyyy pantat ayam"

"Ocehanmu tidak lucu"

"Hahahaha aku hanya menggodamu saja. Kau mau sarapan denganku?"

"Tadinya aku ingin, tapi selera makanku hilang begitu kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel itu"

"Ayolaaah aku hanya bercanda. Begitu saja marah"

"Hmn"

Hanya balasan singkat saja yang terlontar dari mulut mungil itu. Ini sudah biasa, memang ia tidak banyak bicara, sikapnya dingin membuat para gadis semakin tergila-gila akan sikap misteriusnya itu. Kini laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik itu sedang berusaha menggodanya. Uzumaki Naruto sahabat penanya sejak kecil. Hanya dia yang selalu bersamanya, mengerti akan keadaannya. Namun sifat periangnya itu kadang membuat Sasuke kesal dan sedikit yahh itulah dia, Uzumaki Naruto.

Brukkkk...

"Ahh.. m-maaf" ujar perempuan yang menabrak Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang berjalan.

"Apa kau bisa lebih hati-hati ?" ucap Sasuke sinis

"Hey hey, siapa kau? Aku baru melihatmu disekolah?" kata Naruto menahan tangan gadis itu

"A-aku ... baru pindah hari ini"

"Oh murid baru rupanya." Kata Naruto namun tiba-tiba gadis musim semi itu segera berlari, ia terlihat malu-malu dihadapan dua pria tampan itu. "ehh tunggu. Yahh padahal aku belum mengetahui namanya. Dia lumayan juga yah , Sasuke"

"Aku tidak melihatnya, ayo kita segera ke kelas"

"Yaaahh kau sangat payah Sasuke"

Mereka berdua berlalu masuk ke kelas. Dan Gadis itu terlihat sangat gugup.

"Ohayou."

"Ohayou Kakashi Sensei" teriak semua murid

"Hari ini kalian mendapat murid baru, dia pindahan dari sekolah Suna High School. Silahkan masuk" lalu Kakashi mempersilahkan murid pindahan itu memasuki kelas.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaah kauuu...!" teriak Naruto

"Apa-apaan kau ini Naruto?"

"Apa kau lupa Sasuke, dia yang menabrak kita tadi dikoridor"

"hmm"

Gadis itu hanya tertunduk malu atas perkataan Naruto

"Hey kau gadis pink perkenalkan namamu, kalau bisa beserta alamat rumahmu"

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" sorakan seisi kelas meneriaki Naruto

"N-Naruto-kun.." ucap perempuan berambut surai indigo membuat semburat merah dipipinya

"Oh Hai Hinata kau tidak usah menatapku seperti itu, hahaha"

"Sudah cukup kalian semua. Apa kalian melupakan aku disini? Cepat perkenalkan dirimu" Kata Kakashi

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, umurku 17thn, hobiku karate, aku suka makan Soba mie, cita-cita ku-" Sebuah tertawaan mengisi seluruh kelas. Perempuan itu hanya terdiam

"Hahahahahahaha..."

"Bodoh !" satu ucapan dari mulut Uchiha itu dan perempuan itu semakin tertunduk

"Sudahlah kalian semua diam, Sakura kau boleh duduk disebelah Hinata" tunjuk Kakashi pada gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Baik sensei"

Kini Sakura duduk bersama Hinata. Namun nampaknya gadis musim semi itu masih terlihat gugup dan belum terbiasa dengan sekolah barunya itu.

"Hai namaku Hyuuga Hinata." Sapa gadis lavender itu

"Oh hai Hinata aku Sakura, salam kenal"

"Perkenalanmu cukup menarik. Aku suka kau" puji Hinata

"Hey Hinata apa kau bodoh, bagus apanya pertama kali muncul aku sudah merasa dia itu adalah gadis cupu. Cara bicaranya saja sangat aneh" ujar gadis blonde itu

"Sudahlah Ino kau jangan begitu padanya, aku yakin dia sangat baik. Iya kan Sakura"

"Emmm terimakasih Hinata" jawab Sakura

"Hey orang tua mu punya perusahaan apa?" ujar wanita bercepol dua keturunan tionghoa.

"a-aku..." omongan mereka terpotong oleh Kakashi sensei yang kini sudah ada dihadapan mereka

"Maaf nona-nona apa aku boleh melanjutkan pekerjaanku ini?"

"ahh maaf Sensei"

"kalau begitu kalian semua perhatikan saya"

"baik"

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua penghuni kelas itu berlarian keluar , tidak bagi gadis musim semi itu, Sakura. Dia hanya memilih diam sendiri dikelas.

Namun tiba-tiba

"Hey Sakura aku belum berkenalan denganmu, namaku Yamana Ino pemilik perusahaan Parfum Yamanaka. Kau tahu kan Yamanaka?"

"Aku tidak tahu"jawab Sakura polos

"Apaaa?Yamanaka itu perusahaan terkenal, coba lihat ini parfum ini sudah tersebar ke 3 Negara. Apa kau tidak punya ini dirumahmu, Hah?" ia memperlihatkan Parfum itu tepat dimuka Sakura

"Sungguh aku tidak tahu"

"Kalau Hyuuga, perusahaan yang memiliki saham tertinggi. Kau tahu?"

"Tidak tahu"

" tau Uchiha?"

"Apa itu Uchiha?"

"Ya ampunn kau ini sungguh .. aarrhh lupakan. Hey murid baru, jika kau berada dikelas kami maka kau harus menuruti aturan kelas kami" ucap Ino tepat diwajah Sakura

"Tentu saja kita kan harus mematuhi tata tertib sekolah" jawab Sakura

"Bukan itu bodoh , tapi ini peraturan kelas kau harus melakuan ritual" kini Ten-ten yang menginterupsi Sakura

"Apa memang ada peraturan seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja, kau harus mengambil bendera Jepang yang ada dilantai paling atas. Jika tidak kau tidak boleh berada dikelas ini, mengerti?"

"Ah T-ten-Ten apa itu tidak terlalu kasar padanya, kita kan ti-" omongan Hinata terpotong oleh Ino

"Ahh tidak-tidak Hinata, gadis ini perlu kita uji. Bagaimana , kau mau?"

"Baiklah akan aku lakukan jika itu peraturannya" ucap Sakura semangat. Ia tidak tahu kalau mereka hanya mengerjainya saja. Karena disekolahnya dulu tidak seperti ini. karena ia menganggap sekolah Konohagakkuen adalah sekolah terkenal dan favorite jadi ia merasa oke-oke saja.

Kini Sakura mulai pergi keluar menuju lantai paling atas. Ino dan Ten-Ten hanya tertawa saja melihat kebodohan murid baru itu.

"Dasar wanita bodoh"

Ia terus mencari ruangan itu, karena sekolah ini sangat luas tidak heran jika Sakura hampir tersesat mencarinya. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya ia sampai ditempat tujuannya. Namun tak disangka ia didapati seorang murid laki-laki yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Sakura mencoba untuk menyapa laki-laki itu.

"M-maaf permisi boleh aku Tanya sesuatu?"

"..." tidak ada jawaban

"Permisi.."

Ia tidak tahu kalau laki-laki itu tengah mendengarkan music lewat earphone jadi ia tidak mendengarkan gadis itu.

'_ah dia kan, yang aku tabrak tadi pagi_.' Dalam batin Sakura ia mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. "Apakah kau Sasuke?"

"..." masih tidak ada jawaban

Namun ia tidak menyerah untuk menyapa laki-laki itu. Ia menggoncangkan tubuh bidangnya itu.

"Sasukeee"

"heeyy apa-apaan kau ini mengangguku saja" ia menepis tangan Sakura sambil melepas earphone nya

"Maaf aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"

"Aku sedang sibuk , sana kau pergi dari sini"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, apa kau melihat bendera Jepang disekitar sini?"

"Apa?" kini muka Sasuke berubah menjadi terkejut. Ia sudah tahu pasti tentang itu, kalau itu hanya ulahnya Ino dan teman-temannya saja yang mencoba mengerjai murid-murid baru disekolah ini.

"Kau tahu tidak?"

"Mana ada bendera Jepang disekitar sini" Sasuke mencoba mengelabui gadis itu dan ia menyembunyikan kembali muka yang terkejut tadi.

"Hey kau jangan membohongiku, aku melihatnya disana kan?" Sakura menunjuk kearah Bendera itu yang berada di ujung genteng bangunan sekolah. Lalu ia berlari menuju tempat itu

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa tanya ak-... heyy apa yang kau lakukan !" Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan cemasnya lagi. Kini ia menghampiri perempuan itu yang kini tengah berusaha mengambil bendera.

"Aku mengambil bendera supaya diterima disekolah ini kan" teriak Sakura yang kini ada diatas genteng

"Apa kau sudah gila hah!Kau sudah diterima disekolah ada peraturan seperi jangan mempercayai Ino" teriak Sasuke

"Tapi kan ini peraturan sekolah kata Ino juga"

"Dasar wanita bodoh, mudah sekali kau percaya sama orang lain. Cepat kau turun dari sana jika kau tidak ingin mati"

"Jadi itu cuma bohong?" tiba-tiba ..

AAaaaaaaa... Dia terpeleset karena posisinya yang untung saja dibawah ada Sasuke yang siap menangkap Sakura. Karena beban Sakura yang tidak ringan itu Sasuke terjatuh tak kuat menahan Sasuke yang berada dibawah dan Sakura ada diatas yang tangannya memegang bendera itu.

Dalam batin Sakura berkata'_ya ampun laki-laki ini sangat tampan'_.Ia baru saja mengagumi si Uchiha muda itu. Dan kini Fans Sasuke akan bertambah satu. Gadis musim semi itu kini menatap lama laki-laki yang ada dihapannya sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"Minggir bodoh kau sangat berat"

"Ah tampan"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"M-maksudku, maaf" ucap Sakura gelagapan dengan muka merah merona. Kini mereka berdua beranjak dan kembali keposisi semula."terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan ku, Sasuke kun"

"Itu bukan penyelamatan, aku hanya kebetulan saja berada di posisi yang pas saat kau terjatuh"

"Tapi kau sudah menyelamatkanku Sasuke. Kalau tidak ada kau mungkin aku sudah mati"

"Sudah lupakan kejadian barusan" dan Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura sendirian disana. Ia pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sikapnya yang sangat dingin membuat Sakura semakin penasaran padanya.

"Apa dia marah? Atau malu. Ahhh jangan-jangan dia suka padaku"

... lalu Sakura kembali ke Kelas dengan membawa bendera itu dengan percaya diri. Sepertinya mereka bertiga sangat terkejut melihat Sakura telah berhasil melakukan perintahnya.

"Ini benderanya. Apa aku diterima ?" ucap Sakura percaya diri

"M-mustahil" ucap Ten-Ten

"k-kauu bagaimana kau bisa..." kata Ino terbata-bata

"kau hebat Sakura" ucap Hinata

"Itu sangat mudah" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum

Di bangku sebelah kini Sasuke tengah memperhatikan mereka.

"tch.." Sasuke seraya memalingkan muka

"kau kenapa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak ada"

"Haaah?"

Dan kini sepertinya Sakura sudah mulai menyukai Sasuke sejak kejadian itu. Ia berusaha mencuri perhatian Sasuke. Apakah dia akan berhasil mencuri perhatian sang Prince of Uchiha? Dengan sikap yang sangat dingin itu, apa dia mampu?

**To Be Continue**

**Akhirnya Mei bikin juga Pair SasuSaku ... Yeaayy**

**Udah tau Fic sebelumnya belum pada beres udah bikin lagi #plakkk .. soalnya ide ini bersliweran terus sih .. mhehehe**

**Saran dan kritik? Silahkan Mei tunggu**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura POV

"Sakuraa ..habiskan sarapanmu.." teriak wanita yang sudah berumur kepala empat namun masih terlihat muda dan cantik. Yah, Haruno Mebuki adalah ibuku.

"Ah maaf bu hari ini aku terlambat"

"Baiklah, hati-hati yah sayang"

"Iya bu, ittekimasu ."

Aku berlari tergesa-gesa karena hari ini aku terlambat kesekolah, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06:35 dan tinggal 25 menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup. Ini semua gara-gara aku semalam bergadang menonton drama korea. Yah aku sangat menyukai mereka hingga berlarut-larut malam tak terasa karena keasyikan menonton.

Ah sial, belum lagi menunggu bus perlu beberapa menit, belum diperjalanan kira-kira menghabiskan waktu 15menit itu juga kalau tidak macet. Ya ampun bagaimana ini, tubuhku tak berhenti-henti bergerak , aku gelisah aku takut dihukum disekolah padahal ini hari kedua aku bersekolah disana.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku sampai disekolah namun kesialan mungkin selalu menghampiriku, disana gerbang sudah ditutup oleh pak Izumo.

"Maaf pak aku tadi dijalan sangat macet jadi aku sedikit terlambat" aku memohon pada penjaga gerbang itu dibalik pagar besar yang menjulang tinggi.

"Sedikit katamu? Kau terlambat 10 menit nona. Maaf anda tidak dizinkan masuk".Ujar pria berjanggut tipis itu sambil mengunci gerbang.

"Ayolah kumohon aku baru bersekolah disini, aku tidak ingin beasiswaku dicabut karena hal ini. kumohon " Tak hentinya aku merengek, memohon membukakan gerbang itu. Aku sungguh terkejut terlambat 10menit saja itu sangat lama katanya. Wah sungguh hebat sekolah ini, mereka sangat disiplin waktu.

"Apalagi kau murid baru disekolah ini. Baru beberapa hari disini kau sudah melanggar peraturan kami"

"Lalu, apa yang harus lakukan?"

"Kau pulang saja ke rumahmu biar aku laporkan kegurumu kalau kau datang terlambat"

"tapi-" namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memotong pembicaraanku. Dia seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan pakaian yang sangat rapih, saat kutengok kebelakang ada mobil mewah yang terparkir dibelakangku, sejak kapan? Lalu ku lihat kembali orang itu, tapi sayang wajahnya tak jelas ia memakai kacamata hitam. Dilihat dari gayanya saja yang terlihat glamour, mungkin dia salah satu keluarga murid disini. Lalu ia berbicara pada penjaga itu

"Buka saja gerbangnya"

"Maaf tuan , tapi dia sudah datang terlambat" ucap penjaga tersebut

"Saya bilang buka gerbangnya" ia memperlihatkan secarik kertas dan nampaknya itu adalah Card Name miliknya. Dan aku sangat terkejut, pak Izumo segera membuka gerbangnya.

"Hah? Siapa dia sebenarnya?" aku hanya bertanya-tanya pada diriku semdiri, siapa pria itu.

"Ah maaf tuan silahkan masuk. Maaf membuat anda menunggu" lalu ia mempersilahkan masuk dan saat ia berjalan kearahku penjaga gerbang itu sedikit berbisik kepadaku. "Hari ini kau beruntung nona pinky"

"hihi terimakasih pak Izumo." Aku berlari-lari kecil, eh tunggu pria itu. Aku lupa dia kan yang sudah menolongku. Aku berniat mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

"a-ano .. terimakasih sudah membantuku" aku membukuk padanya, lalu ia terdiam saat mau memasuki mobilnya dan keluar kembali. Pria itu kini menghampiriku dan membuka kacamatanya. Ahh ... tampannyaaa …

"Tidak usah berterimakasih nona pinky, anggap saja ini sebuah perkenalan" lalu pria itu kembali memasuki mobilnya dan berlalu menuju sekolah. Pinky katanya?Laki-laki yang aneh, ah sudahlah lupakan. Ah tidak aku lupa kalau aku sedang terlambat hari ini. Aku hanya menepuk jidat lebarku ini, buru-buru berlari menuju letak kelasku berada dilantai 3 jadi ini sedikit lama membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk menaiki tangga satu per satu. Aku berlari-lari dan akhirnya sampai ditujuan. Perlahan kubuka kenop pintu itu, jantungku berdetak begitu cepat.

"Mau apa kau datang kesini?" ujar pria berjanggut lebat yang hobinya menghisap rokok, aku tahu dia marah padaku karena ini sudah diluar batas.

"M-maafkanaku sensei ak-"

"Berdiri diluar!" BLAMM ..

Pintu tak berdosa itu pun di tutup dengan sangat tawaan menggelegar didalam kelas, dan aku sangat yakin mereka sekarang sedang menertawakan aku. Juga Sasuke dia..dia pasti sangat... argghhh ...

Aku menundukan wajahku, saat ini aku sangat malu untuk berdiri ditempat ini. Rasanya tak pantas murid macam aku bersekolah disini. Gadis macam apakah aku?ini hanya sebuah keberuntungan. Itu pun aku tak pantas mendapatkannya. Ah aku sangat menyesal.

Sakura End POV

"Ahhh dimana aku sekarang" ucap wanita Pinky itu terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Siall aku baru sadar kalau aku sedang dihukum, kenapa aku malah tertidur disini?"

Sakura hanya meruntuki dirinya sendiri, kini ia tengah duduk bersandar diteras koridor tepatnya didepan kelasnya. Ia hanya duduk terdiam, melamun, berkedip-kedip, diam, melamun dan begitu seterusnya.

"Ini bukan hotel, ini sekolahan. Kalau kau kesini hanya untuk tidur lebih baik pulang saja"

Sakura hanya mengucek-ngucek matanya itu yang masih setengah sadar karena ia tertidur sepanjang hukuman Asuma sensei

_'benar aku disini hanya pengacau, tidak berarti apa-apa. Sebaiknya aku pergi saja. Eh tunggu suara itu..diaa'_

"Sasuke-kun?Sejak kapan kau ada disini? Apa kau dihukum juga?" ucapnya gugup karena ia tengah berhadapan pria pujaannya itu.

"Tch. Bodoh" dia hanya mendecih kesal. "Mana mungkin orang jenius sepertiku dihukum" seraya berkata seperti itu ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Eh tunggu Sasuke-kun kau mau kemana"

Sakura mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan lebih dulu darinya namun ia terlalu jauh dan entah mau kemana. Langkah Sakura terhenti saat melewati ruang kepala sekolah, ia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan diruang itu.

"Cepat segera pergi dari sini sebelum Sasuke melihatmu"

"Kumohon beri aku kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya kali ini saja"

"Sudah aku katakan kau pergi dari sini sebelum aku bertindak lebih padamu"

"Sampai kapan ayah akan seperti ini padaku?"

"Diam kau…."

Pembicaraan samar-samar itu tak terdengar lagi, Sakura yang merasa kebingungan atas apa yang didengar olehnya, Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi didalam sana" Sakura yang sedari tadi menguping didepan pintu dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang mengagetkannya.

"Sedang apa kau disana? Bukankah aku sedang menghukummu?" ujar Asuma sensei, sepertinya ia sudah selesai mengajar.

"A-aku, anoo a-aku sedang-"

"Cepat kembali kekelasmu, lain kali kau jangan terlambat lagi saat pelajaranku berlangsung"

"B-baik sensei , aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi". Sakura berlari-lari kecil menuju kelasnya. Ia Nampak senang karena bisa mengikuti pelajaran. Rasa penasaran yang begitu besar menyelimuti Sakura tentang pembicaraan diruangan saja ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan Sasuke, karena seseorang disana menyebut nama Sasuke.

Saat berbalik lagi ke ruangan itu Sakura melihat seseorang keluar. Yah, laki-laki tadi yang telah menolong Sakura. Sakura semakin penasaran dengan sosok laki-laki itu.

Selang beberapa waktu Sasuke tiba dikelasnya, ia baru ingat kalau tadi Sakura sempat mengejar Sasuke.

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Sakura.

"Begitu pentingkah aku menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu"

Sasuke tidak menggubris perkataan Sakura, ia langsung pergi menuju bangkunya. Yah betapa dinginnya orang itu. Namun hati Sakura tetap teguh ia akan terus berusaha mendapat perhatian Sasuke.

Sasuke POV

Si Pinky itu, kenapa dia sangat menyebalkan banyak wanita yang menyukaiku namun tidak seperti dia. Apakah ini pertanda buruk bagiku?

"Sasuke kun aku bawakan makanan ini untukmu"

"Sasuke kun biar aku bersihkan sepatumu yang kotor itu"

"Sasuke kun kau mau kemana?Boleh aku ikut?"

"Tunggu Sasuke kun aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu"

"Sasuke kun Syal ini sangat cocok untukmu, aku yang buatnya loh"

Kepalaku hampir pecah semenjak wanita itu hadir dikehidupanku. Setiap aku melakukan sesuatu, dia selalu menguntitku kemana-mana. Maunya apa sih dia? Aku tahu dia menyukaiku, dia ingin aku memperhatikannya. Namun itu tidak dalam mimpimu, aku tak suka dengan wanita seperti dia. Merepotkan

"Sasuke kun, kau mau kemana? Ini aku bawakan jus tomat kesukaanmu". Dia menghampiriku.

"…."

"Sasuke kun?"

"….."

"Sasu-"

"Cukup sudaaahh!Sampai kapan kau terus mengikutiku, hah? Aku sangat gerah jika kau didekatku"

"T-tapi aku hanya ingin.. k-kau ada didekatku" ia mengencangkan genggaman tangannya yang membawa botol jus tomat itu. Bahkan aku tidak habis fikir, dari mana dia tahu kalau aku suka jus tomat.

"Hanya itu? Dasar wanita jelek, aku membencimu!"

"A-aku menyukaimu Sasuke" ucap wanita pinky itu dengan sedikit menaikan suara bicaranya

"Hahahahahaha…." Tawaan seisi kelas menggema. Aku hanya memalingkan mukaku dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

Saat aku melewati lapangan sekolah yang dipenuhi anak-anak yang sedang berkumpul dan melakukan aktifitas lain, tak ku sangka gadis itu terus mengikutiku, bahkan setelah aku membentaknya, apakah dia belum jera?

"Sasuke kun tungg …. aahhhh" Sakura berlari dan terjatuh.

Byaarrrrrrrrr ..tumpahan air merah itu tepat mengenai muka dan bajuku. Bajuku kotor dan beraroma tomat.

Oke good jobs dia berhasil mempermalukanku. Semua anak-anak disana menertawaiku, sungguh dalam seumur hidupku aku baru pertama kali dipermalukan seperti ini.

"kau puas?"

"m-maaf Sasuke kun aku tidak sengaja biar aku bersihkan bajumu" ia menghampiriku dan memaksaku untuk membuka bajuku didepan umum? Apa dia masih waras? Gadis ini memang sudah gila.

"Hey lepaskan tanganmu dariku, kau mau apa?"

"Hahahahaha Sasukee kau seperti tomat yang baru dipetik…"

"Hahahaha …. "

itulah ucapan yang terlontar dari orang-orang disekitarku.

"Hey lepaskan dia !"

Ah sial, kenapa dia kesini?

Sasuke end POV

Wanita berambut merah padam itu menghampiri sumber kerumunan anak-anak perlahan berkurang, bepergian karena wanitu itu datang.

"Kubilang lepaskan Sasuke"

"S-siapa kau" ucap Sakura sambil menatap wanita berkacamata itu

"Sasuke, siapa dia?" Tunjuk Wanita kacamata itu dengan nada yang angkuh.

"Dia hanya pengganggu. Sudahlah kau boleh pergi aku harus membersihkan diriku" Sasuke pergi meninggalkan lapangan itu dan pergi menuju toilet.

Wanita itu yang diketahui bernama Karin, kini ia tengah menatap gadis yang dimaksud Sasuke pengganggu itu. Dengan tatapan sinisnya membuat Sakura tertunduk malu.

"Semuanya bubar bubar" wanita itu berlalu pergi memasuki kelasnya tanpa berkata apapun pada Sakura.

Sakura masih terdiam ditengah lapangan dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak. Ia mengambil botol minuman yang sekarang tidak menyisakan setetes pun jus tomat. Lapangan itu kini berceceran merah akibat ulahnya.

"Padahal aku susah payah membuat ini. Kukira dia akan senang, huft .."

"Sakura Chaan … Sakuraaa" Teriakan itu menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya dan ia memalingkan mukanya.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Kau sedang apa disini, hey kenapa ini sangat berantakan"

"Ah ini yah, aku sedikit ceroboh, hehe" Sakura berusaha tersenyum didepan pria ceria itu.

"Kau ini selalu saja merepotkan. Ayo kita kekelas kau tidak mau dihukum Asuma sensei lagi kan. Heehe" Ujar laki-laki jabrik itu sambil mengeluarkan cengiran 5centi nya.

Sakura POV

Saat aku dan Naruto menuju kelas, aku berpapasan dengan wanita berkacamata tadi, aku memalingkan mukaku karena malu. Dan lagi saat aku berusaha bersembunyi dibalik punggung Naruto, dia malah mencegah kami lewat. Ah sial mau apa lagi wanita itu.

"Dia temanmu, Nii-san?"

_'fiuhhh kupikir dia mau menegurku lagi. Tunggu , Nii san katanya'_

"Yah, dia teman baruku. Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya, Karin-chan?"

"Hmnn" ucapnya dengan nada yang sinis. Hih aku tak menyukainya !

"Wah bagus kalau begitu, yasudah kami ke kelas dulu ya"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, dia langsung pergi. Apa-apaan sikap itu?

"Apa dia saudaramu, Naruto?"

"Ya, dia adiku. Kami berdua bersaudara tapi tak mirip yah , dia itu mirip dengan ibuku kalau aku mirip ayahku. Kami adik kakak yang lahir beda dua menit, betapa beruntungnya aku lahir lebih dulu, hahaha lucu yah" Ucap Naruto panjang lebar yang disertai tawaannya, hih dia ini berisik sekali !. Aku menjawabnya dengan satu kata "OH"

.

.

.

Normal mode

Sakura yang hidup dikeluraga yang sederhana, dibilang kaya tidak, dibilang miskin tidak. Namun semua itu tak berarti apa-apa dibanding keluarga. Sakura sangat bahagia memiliki keluarga saja, ia begitu menyayanginya.

Sepulang sekolah ia bekerja paruh waktu. Setiap hari sabtu dan minggu sampai malam disebuah restoran bergaya Prancis **_Le Chetaubriand_**. Ia bekerja disana sudah cukup lama, pekerjaannya itu bukan suatu hal yang pokok, Sakura masih ada ibunya yang menafkahi mereka. Namun menurut Sakura ia tak mau bergantung pada ibunya itu segaligus ayahnya karena orang tua Sakura telah bercerai jadi ia tinggal bersama ibunya.

"Bienvenue sur , Anda mau pesan apa tuan?". Sakura memberikan buku menu itu pada pelanggan

"Nona Pinky, kita bertemu lagi"

"Ah k-kau kakak gerbang sekolah?" Ucapnya dengan sedikit terkejut

"Apa-apaan dengan nama itu"

"Aku memanggil kakak dengan sebutan itu karena kakak sudah menolongku membukan gerbang waktu itu. Hihi" Sakura membuat senyuman yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

"Panggil aku Itachi saja"

"Ahh Itachi nii, salam kenal. Namaku Haruno Sakura" dia menjulurkan tangannya kepria itu. Dan pria itu segera menempelkan tangannya. 5 detik .. 10 detik ..

"Emmm bisa lepaskan tanganku, Kak"

"Ah maaf maaf " Itachi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu. "Oh ya aku sampai lupa kalau kesini aku ingin makan sesuatu kenapa malah berkenalan dengan mu yah. Aku pesan ini" Itachi menunjuk salah satu menu makanan dibuku tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar yah Kak"

"Hmm"

_'Sakura ya, cantik' _

Ahh satu laki-laki sudah tercuri hatinya oleh Sakura …

Lalu Sakura datang datang dengan membawa beberapa makanan dan meletakannya dimeja Itachi. "Selamat menikmati".

Saat Sakura hendak pergi, Itachi memanggil namanya. "Sakura, kenapa kau bekerja disini?"

"Ah soal itu ya, aku hanya senang saja dengan pekerjaan ini"

"Tapi ini kan malam tidak baik untuk gadis sepertimu"

"Aku tidak peduli karena aku ingin membahagiakan kedua orang tuaku"

Ucapan Sakura seakan seperti pepatah untuk dirinya. Laki-laki berkuncir itu terdiam, sulit untuk ditebak.

"Kau jangan membuat mereka kecewa, Sakura"

"Hem"

"Sakuraaaa cepatlah kesini, antarkan pesanan ke meja nomor 3" teriak salah satu pelayan disana memanggil Sakura.

"Maaf kak aku harus bekerja dulu lain kali kita berbicara lagi ya"

"Yah .." Itachi memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada Sakura dan melanjutkan acara makan malamnya itu.

**TBC **

**Tadinya gak niat mau munculin Karin , hahaha. #Plakk**

**Setiap Fic Mei, Itachi selalu muncul yah kyaaaaaa #pelukpelukItachi**

**Selanjutnya latar belakang keluarga Sasuke akan segera terungkap .. huahaha #Dorr**

**Jangan lupa klik ripiu oke**

**Jaa Nee di chap selanjutnya, muah muahh #dichidoriSasuke**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sasuke kun cepatlah jika kita tidak bergegas, kita akan ketinggalan pemutaran Film perdana" perempuan itu menggelayut manja ditangan Sasuke.

"Hmm" laki-laki itu memutar bola matanya bosan dengan perempuan yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Ayolah bisa sedikit lebih cepat, Sasuke kun"

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Karin !"

"Tidak mau, hihi".Karin semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

Mereka berdua yang kini sedang berada diBioskop, menikmati akhir pekannya. Ah yah Sasuke dan Karin sedang pergi berkencan. Namun kelihatannya hanya Karin yang terlihat senang. kalau Sasuke?Dia begitu terpaksa, bukan karena dia tak mau pergi dengan Karin tapi Sasuke tak menyukai tempat keramaian.

"Nih, aku belikan popcorn jumbo untukmu" Ujar Karin sambil menyerahkan makanan itu.

"Aku tak serakus itu"

"Kalau begitu, minuman ini cukup untuk melepas dahagamu Sasuke kun"

"Aku tidak haus"

"Kau ini kenapa Sasuke kun. Kita kan sedang berkencan, kau jangan mengacuhkan aku"

"Hmn" Lagi-lagi kalimat khasnya terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Tadaima .."

"Okaerinasai ..Sakura. Kau pulang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya"

"Iya bu, entah kenapa Bos menyuruhku pulang lebih aku bawakan beberapa makanan untuk malam ini bu" Ujar Sakura sambil membawa beberapa kantong plastik.

Malam itu Sakura pulang kerja, seperti biasa dia selalu membawakan sesuatu untuk orang tuanya.

"Hey kenapa kau senyum sendiri, Sakura?"

"Ah..hahaha t-tidak bu. Aku ke kamar dulu ya" Sakura berlari-lari kecil menuju kamarnya. Entah apa yang difikirkan saat itu.

_'Sasuke kun,, sedang apa ya dia sekarang'. _Ah ternyata Sasuke lagi. Setiap malam Sakura selalu membayangkan Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sasuke.

'Itachi nii, hemmm sebenarnya dia siapa'

_"Cepat segera pergi dari sini sebelum Sasuke melihatmu"_

_ "Kumohon beri aku kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya kali ini saja"_

_ "Sudah aku katakan kau pergi dari sini sebelum aku bertindak lebih padamu"_

_ "Sampai kapan ayah akan seperti ini padaku?"_

_ "Diam kau…."_

Kalimat itu masih terngiang dikepala Sakura. Saat beberapa hari yang lalu ia mendengar percakapan diruang kepala sekolah.

'Apa dia ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?'Sakura bergumam sendiri.

.

.

Sakura baru bangun dari tidurnya, melirik jam weker yang bertengger indah disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Selamat pagi tuan tampan" Ujarnya sambil menatap beberapa foto yang menempel siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke. Sakura selalu memotret Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya, ada yang sedang berjalan, ada yang sedang minum jus tomat, ada yang sedang tertidur dikelas dan lain. Sakura memang selalu menguntit Sasuke.

.

.

"Bu aku pergi dulu ya"

"Iya sayang"

Dipagi hari yang sejuk nan cerah itu Sakura memanfaatkan hari liburnya untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Sakura menuju kesebuah sungai yang terlihat sangat sepi, ia tahu betul, dihari minggu pagi Sasuke selalu berolahraga.

Bingo !laki-laki itu kini sedang berlari-lari disekitar pinggir sungai. Kenapa tidak dijalan?Karena Sasuke benci keramian.

Klik ...

Beberapa kilatan cahaya menyinari sekitar sana. Sakura sedang memotret Sasuke.

'ahhh keren sekaliiii' ujar nya sambil melihat hasil jepretannya.

"Sampai kapan kau terus mengikutiku !" ujar Sasuke, sepertinya ia menyadari kehadiran Sakura. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura hingga ia terjatuh dihadapan Sasuke.

"S-sa-su-ke kun"

"Belum cukupkah aku menghadapimu disekolah, sekarang diluar sekolahpun kau mau mempermalukan aku lagi?"Ujar Sasuke sambil melakukan joggingnya.

"Aku tak mungkin mempermalukanmu. Aku hanya ingin didekatmu saja"

"Hmm.."

"Ah ini aku bawakan minum untukmu"

"..."

"Biar aku lap keringatmu"

"Hey lepaskan tanganmu dariku, itu sangat menjijikan"

"Tapi aku hanya ingin –"

"Lepaskan bodoh"

Byurrrr ...

Mereka berdua terjatuh kedalam sungai Sasuke semakin kesal terhadap tingkah laku Sakura yang semakin hari semakin mengganggunya.

"Lihat apa yang kau jadi basah kuyup gara-gara kau!"

"Maaf Sasuke kun"

"Menjauhlah dari kehidupanku jika tidak beasiswamu akan kucabut! "Ancam Sasuke pada Sakura sambil berusaha naik ke pinggir sungai itu.

"Kumohon jangan, tunggu memangnya kau berhak mencabut beasiswaku?"

"Tentu saja" Seraya berkata demikian Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih disungai.

"Apa? Hey tunggu tolong aku Sasuke kun, tolong". Seakan tuli Sasuke terus menjauh dari tempat itu tak mendengar teriakan Sakura.

Sakura berusaha bangkit dari sungai tersebut namun nihil tangannya yang kecil tak mampu meraih pinggiran sungai.

"Butuh bantuan, nona" Ujar seseorang mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Ahhh Kakak, tolong aku"

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja bermain-main disungai"

"Aku tidak bermain kak, aku terpeleset saat-" pembicaraan Sakura terhenti sejenak, ia menatap pria berkuncir itu.

Itachi langsung meraih tangan Sakura dan membawanya ketepian. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari saku bajunya, mengeluarkan saputangan dan diusapkannya ke wajah Sakura yang basah kuyup. Walau itu mustahil mengeringkan seluruh badan Sakura namun itu sedikitnya membantu Sakura.

"Terimakasih kak"

Itachi balas dengan senyuman manisnya. "Oh ya barusan kau bilang terpeleset saat melakukan apa?"

"A-aku sedang memotret"

"Benarkah itu?"

"Iya tapi dia malah pergi ahhh umpp" Sakura menutup mulutnya

"Tenang saja, aku bisa jaga rahasiamu. Kau memotret siapa?"

"Sasuke kun"

Itachi terdiam mendengar perkataan Sakura, tak disangka laki-laki yang dimaksud Sakura adalah adiknya, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kemana dia sekarang?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu dia pergi kemana"

"Kau dekat dengan Sasuke?"

"Kami hanya teman sekelas, kak." Muka Sakura berubah tiba-tiba menjadi muram, ia sangat sedih mengingat perlakuan Sasuke yang kasar padanya, bahkan Sasuke membenci Sakura.

"Akan kuantar kau pulang"

"Terimakasih kak"

.

.

.

Setelah sampai dirumah, Sakura mengganti semua pakiannya yang basah kuyup. Lalu Itachi berniat mengajak pergi Sakura.

"Sakura kau ikut aku sekarang"

"Eh.."

"Bukan eh, tapi kau ikut aku sebentar"

Itachi mengajak Sakura ketaman kota. Ia bermaksud akan menanyakan soal Sasuke pada Sakura. Perasaannya kini bercampur aduk antara senang dan gugup, dan ia bisa dapat kesempatan mendekati Sakura.

Kini mereka tengah duduk berdua disebuah taman, gemercik kolam ikan dengan air mancur membuat suasana semakin romantis. Jika ada seseorang yang lewat pasti akan menyangka mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Kakak mau bicara soal apa?"

"Tentang Sasuke. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia baik-baik saja kak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa disekolahnya dia pintar?"

"Ya dia sangat pintar, maka dari itu banyak yang mengagumi Sasuke"

Pertanyaan Itachi terhenti. Ia menatap gadis itu. "Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Ahhh .." Muka Sakura menjadi merah seketika. Ia menyembunyikan mukanya itu, tak dipungkiri lagi Itachi sudah tahu jawabannya kalau ia menyukai adiknya.

"Ah sudah kuduga. Dimana dia tinggal?"

"Di jalan Hokage nomor 07"

"Terimakasih Sakura"

.

.

.

"Ah tuan muda Itachi, apakah itu benar anda?" ujar maid itu seraya membuka kan pintu.

"Betul, apakah Sasuke ada?"

"Belum pulang tuan. Senang melihat anda lagi setelah 10 tahun tak pulang"

Itachi hanya tersenyum, ia memasuki rumah besar nan megah itu. _'ah .. jadi disini Sasuke dan ayah tinggal'_ batinnya.

Ia menyimpan tasnya dan berlalu menuju dapur, diambilnya beberapa bahan makanan, dan memasak sebuah hidangan kesukaan adiknya itu, Rice Balls tomato sauce.

"Tuan muda biarkan saya yang memasak"

"Tidak usah, aku ingin memberikan sedikit kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang lewat makanan ini. Aku sangat merindukannya"

"Baiklah tuan, saya permisi dulu"

Tak diragukan lagi kalau Itachi sangat pintar memasak, karena selama ia tinggal bersama ibunya, Itachi selalu memperhatikan ibunya.

Yah Selama 10 tahun ini Itachi tinggal bersama ibunya, ia sangat merindukan sosok sang ayah dan adik tercintanya.

"Selesai, semoga Sasuke menyukai ini"

.

.

.

"Tadaima .." pemuda raven itu memasuki rumah besarnya. Ia Nampak kelelahan sekali seusai berolahraga. "Sakura … chh wanita itu, menyebalkan" dengus Sasuke. Rupanya ia masih kesal akibat tragedy terjatuh disungai.

"Wangi apa ini?" hidung Sasuke kembang kempis mencium aroma yang sangat menggugah selera. Ia menuju dapur dan nampaklah sepiring Rice Balls kesukaannya. Ia begitu senang sekali, tak menunggu lama lagi ia langsung menyantap makanan itu.

"Oishii " ujarnya sambil mulut penuh dengan makanan.

"Hey siapa yang memasak ini?" Tanya Sasuke kepada salah satu maidnya

"A-ano itu itu .."

"Siapa? Aku akan bayar 2x lipat yang membuatkan makanan ini"

"Yang buat makanan itu –"

"Aku " Itachi memasuki dapur itu dan menghampiri Sasuke.

Kegiatan makan Sasuke terhenti seketika. Matanya terbelalak melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya itu.

PRANGG .. ! Piring yang dipegang Sasuke terjatuh

"K-kau sedang apa kau disini, dimana ibu?"

"Tak kusangka setelah sekian lama tak jumpa, kau langsung mengajukan pertanyaan itu padaku, apa kau tidak merindukan aku?"

"Aku bilang dimana ibu !" teriak Sasuke

"Kumohon tuan jangan ribut, jika tuan besar mengetahui ini dia akan sangat marah.

"Diam kau, sebaiknya kau tinggalkan ruangan ini" Sasuke mengusir maid yang tak bersalah itu.

"Maafkan aku"

"Itachiiii , berani sekali kau menampakan dirimu tanpa ibu."

"Ibu baik-baik saja Sasuke"

"Terus dimana dia sekarang?" Sasuke sudah tak mampu membendung amarahnya, ia hampir mencekik leher Itachi. Namun Itachi tak melawan perlakuan adiknya.

"Hentikan kalian berdua !"

"AYAHHH ! " ucap mereka berdua. Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya. Itachi merapihkan bajunya yang semula kusut akibat ulah Sasuke.

PLAKKK !

"Pergi dari sini"

Itachi memegang pipinya yang memerah itu akibat tamparan sang ayah.

"Tapi yah aku-"

"Pergi dari rumah ini sekarang juga"

"Kumohon dengarkan dulu penjelasanku ayah"

"Aku tak butuh omong kosongmu Itachi, cepat tinggalkan rumah ini sekarang juga."

"Ayaahh , Madara Sama yang telah menghancurkan perusahaan kita " Ucap Itachi ditengah pertengkaran itu.

**_Flashback _**

Madara Uchiha adalah kepala perusahaan Uchiha sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Perusahaannya begitu maju sehingga ia membutuhkan bantuan dari Fugaku, ayah Itachi dan Sasuke. Karena Fugaku seorang pekerja keras, Madara mempercayakan perusahaan itu pada Fugaku, sehingga Uchiha Corp dipegang oleh dua orang.

Suatu hari, Itachi kecil sedang bermain-main sendirian. Tanpa disengaja dia mendengar percakapan Madara dengan seseorang lewat telepon. Ia mencoba mengintipnya dibalik pintu.

"Aku sudah transfer uangnya ke rekeningmu. Kau tinggal melakukan tugasku, jangan sampai rencana kita diketahui oleh siapapun."

"Oke aku akan segera menghancurkan perusahaan ini, dan segera menuju kesana. Ingat kau habisi Fugaku jangan sampai ada saksi. Camkan baik-baik"

SREKKK ..

"Siapa disana ?" teriak Madara sambil mencari sumber suara. Ia langsung menghampiri pintu dan nampaklah seorang bocah laki-laki sedang diam mematung.

Itachi langsung pergi dari ruangan itu dengan menampakan wajah cemas dan tak karuan. Keringat ketakukan serta kelelahan bercampur menjadi satu.

"Ah sial ada seseorang yang mendengarkan percakapanku. Akan kuhabisi anak itu"

Itachi tahu saat ini ayahnya sedang terancam, ia mencoba meracuni Madara. Namun sayang kelakuannya itu diketahui oleh ayahnya

_"Ibu macam apa kau ini?membiarkan anaknya sendiri berperilaku seperti itu. Dia sudah menghianati kita, lebih baik dia pergi dari rumah ini. Dia tidak pantas berada dikeluarga kita, aku tak sudi punya anak seperti dia"_

_"Kumohon ayah jangan terlalu kasar padanya, dia masih anak-anak, wajar kalau dia bertindak seperti itu. Kumohon jangan usir dia, kita bisa rahasiakan masalah ini pada keluarga kita. Kumohon maafkanlah dia"_

_"kau terlalu memanjakannya, dia sudah besar. Tidak akan kumaafkan anak macam itu. dia harus angkat kaki dari rumah ini"_

_ "jangan, kumohon jangan usir dia"_

_ "kalau begitu kau yang pergi dari rumah ini"_

_ "apa?"_

_ "ibuuuu .."_

_ "ibu ayah maafkan aku, aku berjanji akan menebus kesalahanku"_

_ "sana kau pergi, jangan panggil aku ayah. Kau sama saja dengan ibumu"_

_ "baiklah aku akan pergi"_

_ "jangannn .. biar ibu saja yang pergi"_

_ "tidaaaakkk .. kakak jahaaaattt..."_

Dan sejak saat itu Itachi dan ibunya diusir oleh ayahnya. Sasuke yang saat itu berusia 7 tahun belum mengerti apa-apa. Ia hanya hanya menangis atas kepergian ibunya, Sasuke menaruh dendam pada kakaknya itu.

Fugaku yang begitu peduli terhadap pekerjaannya itu sehingga ia mengusir keluarganya sendiri ketimbang karirnya.

Semenjak kepergian Itachi dan ibunya, terjadi sebuah insiden dimana perusahaan itu melonjak turun drastis dari biasanya. Madara telah berhasil meruntuhkan separuh perusahaan Uchiha.

Dan berkat Itachi, Fugaku lolos dari kematian. Ia rela diusir ayahnya ketimbang ayahnya mati ditangan orang lain.

Madara merasa sirik pada Fugaku karena saat Uchiha belum dicampur tangani oleh Fugaku ia tak dikenal oleh masyarakat. jadi ia berniat menyingkirkan Fugaku.

**_Flashback End_**

"Aku sudah berusaha memberitahukan masalah ini pada ayah, namun ayah tak mau mendengarkanku."

Fugaku Nampak syok mendengar semua penuturan Itachi. Ia memegang dadanya dengan nafas yang tak karuan. Ia segera berlalu meninggalkan kedua putranya menuju ruang kerja.

Hosh … Hosh .. Hosh …

"Kalian pergilah, ayah ingin istirahat sebentar"

"Ayah, ayah kenapa. Itachi kau jangan diam saja, bantu ayah"

"Baik "

"Lepaskan tanganmu Itachi, pergilah dari rumah ini"

"Kapan ayah menerimaku kembali. Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya"

Sasuke segera membantu ayahnya berjalan dengan meletakan sebelah tangannya dibahu Sasuke. Mereka berdua meninggalkan Itachi.

"Maafkan aku" Desis Itachi.

**To be Continue**

**Huaaa maaf banget ya Mei telat update. Padahal Mei udah janji mau Update kilat #Dorrr**

**Itachi is my Heroes Kyaaaaaa #pelukpelukItachi**

** Oke see you di chap selanjutnya ..**


	4. Chapter 4

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura memilih pergi ke taman kota sendirian, ia hanya ditemani oleh segelas jus tomat yang dibelinya dikantin tadi.

"Fiuhhh … kenapa Sasuke kun tidak masuk sekolah yah" Sakura bergumam sendiri dan sesekali meminum jus tomatnya. Karena menurut Sakura itu mengingatkan pada Sasuke.

"Tomat itu sangat menggiurkan ya"

"Ehh "

Sakura lagi-lagi dikejutkan oleh Itachi yang tiba-tiba duduk disamping Sakura.

"Kakak, kenapa senang sekali mengejutkanku" Sakura mengembungkan pipinya membuat Itachi gemas melihat tingkah lucu Sakura.

"Maafkan aku" ia mencubit kedua pipi Sakura.

"Kakak, apa-apaan sih"

"Kau jangan marah. Aku tahu kau sedang bersedih kan" ujar Itachi sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Hmm .. yah Sasuke kun tidak sekolah"

"Sasuke lagi ya, Ayo ikut aku"

"Eh"

Itachi membawa pergi Sakura jalan-jalan dengan mobil hitamnya. Sakura merasa terheran-heran kenapa laki-laki ini begitu baik dan perhatian padanya.

"Kakak mau bawa aku kemana?"

"Ketempat dimana kau bisa merasa senang"

.

.

.

"Tropical Land?"

"Ya , ayo kita bersenang-senang disini Sakura" Itachi menarik tangan Sakura mengajak kesebuah wahana permainan. Ya dia membawa Sakura ketempat bermain.

"Kita naik itu" tunjuk Sakura pada salah satu permainan, Jet Coster.

"Nanni?"

"Kenapa kakak takut? Hahaha"

"T-tentu saja tidak. Ayo kita naik itu" Itachi menerima permintaan Sakura walau dalam hatinya ia sangat takut ketinggian. Tapi yang benar saja Itachi harus mengakui kalau dia takut naik itu. Malu dong .

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa …"

"Hahaaaaaaaaaa ini sangat menyenangkan"

Sepanjang permainan itu berlangsung Itachi terus menutup matanya, Sakura terkekeh geli melihat Itachi.

.

"Kau kalah …"

"Baiklah aku kalah, kau mau apa Sakura" Itachi sesekali menarik nafasnya, setelah berteriak-teriak naik Jet Coster.

"Aku mau permen kapas"

"Jangan, permen itu tidak manis"

"Hah?" Sakura malah bengong.

"Karena manisnya kalah olehmu" goda Itachi pada Sakura. Namun sayang Sakura tak mendengar itu ia telah berlari menuju penjual permen kapas. _"Hmmm dia tak mendengarkanku". _

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya ..

"Apa hari ini Sasuke masuk sekolah" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

"K-kau begitu menyukai Sasuke kun ya, Sakura Chan?" Tanya gadis lavender itu pada teman sebangkunya.

"Ya Hinata, tapi Sasuke tak pernah memperhatikanku."

"Tapi menurutku kau tak usah mengejar Sasuke"

"Eh .. memangnya kenapa, Hinata?"

"Ahh a-aku tak berhak mengatakannya. Aku takut kau malah membencinya" Ujar Hinata tampak gugup. Ia memang baik terhadap Sakura, tidak seperti Ino dan Ten-Ten. Tapi Sakura tak menghiraukan mereka berdua.

"Aku tak akan menyerah mendapatkan Sasuke, hehe"

"Berjuanglah Sakura chan. Aku juga sama saat berusaha mendapat perhatian Naruto kun, ehhh" Hinata menutup mulutya, mukanya langsung memerah seketika.

"Laaahh Hinata, kau menyukai Naruto ya" Sakura memainkan alisnya pada Hinata, ia mencoba menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"K-kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa Sakura chan"

"Baiklah, Hinata".

"Ohayougozaimasu" ucap laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut perak tak lupa maskernya yang selalu menutupi wajahnya, membuat para murid disana menjuluki Sensei misterius.

"Ohayou sensei" teriak semua murid.

"Kerjakan halaman 25 sampai 30"

"Yaaaaaaaahh " setengah murid mengeluh dengan tugas yang diberikan Kakashi sensei. Kakashi memang seperti itu selalu memberikan tugas bejibun pada muridnya. Dan ia hanya membaca buku kesukaannya.

30 menit berlangsungnya pelajaran Kakashi dan tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka. Nampaklah seseorang pemuda berambut raven memasuki kelas dan duduk dibangkunya.

Sakura merasa terheran-heran campur senang.

"Nee Hinata, kenapa Sasuke tidak dihukum. Padahal dia terlambat 30 menit"

"Mungkin karena Sasuke anak pemilik sekolah ini, jadi itu bukan masalah"

"Apa? kenapa bisa begitu, itu kan tidak adil"

"Mana ku tahu, Sasuke kan anaknya Fugaku Sama, kepala Uchiha Corp"

"Benarkah itu Hinata?"

"Semua orang tahu itu"

"J-jadi dia anak pemilik sekolah ini, pantas saja dia berkata seperti itu padaku" Sakura kembali mengingat perkataan Sasuke saat tercebur disungai. Dia mengatakan akan mencabut beasiswa karate Sakura.

"Berkata apa, Sakura chan?"

Brakk … Kakashi menggebrak meja.

"Sakura, Hinata kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

"Gomenasai Sensei" Ucap Sakura dan Hinata, mereka melanjutkan tugasnya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke kun tunggu, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu"

"Kau lagi kau lagi"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, apa kau putra dari pak Uchiha?" Sakura berusaha menanyakan hal itu pada Sasuke, karena ini memang sangat mengganggu fikirannya. Namun Sasuke tak menggubris pertanyaan Sakura.

"Tunggulah kumohon dengarkan aku, saat itu aku melihat kak Ita-"

"Hey Pinky berhenti mengganggu Sasuke" Wanita berkacamata itu mencegah Sakura untuk mengejar Sasuke.

"Tapi ini sangat penting Karin, aku harus memberitahunya"

"Kubilang jangan dekati dia, Sasuke selalu sial jika didekatmu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku tunangannya Sasuke"

DEG …

.

.

.

Karin adalah tunangannya Sasuke. Mereka dijodohkan oleh ayahnya Sasuke. Karena Fugaku merasa Uchiha Corp mengalami penurunan ia mencoba bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Uzumaki, dengan syarat harus ada ikatan saudara yaitu Sasuke dijodohkan dengan Karin.

Maka dari itu Karin begitu marah ketika kekasihnya didekati oleh perempuan lain, terutama Sakura. Walaupun ini perjodohan namun Karin begitu menyukai Sasuke jadi ia sangat senang. Sasuke? Dia terlihat biasa saja. Karena menurutnya itu hanyalah tuntutan pekerjaan ayahnya. Mau tak mau Sasuke harus menerima kenyataan.

"Tenang Sasuke kun, aku sudah mengusir gadis menyebalkan itu"

"Hmn"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya bahwa kau adalah tunanganku"

Hening …

"Bodoh … bagaimana jika satu sekolahan tahu soal ini Karin."

"Bagus lah kalau mereka tahu, bahkan aku ingin seluruh dunia tahu kalau kau kekasihku Sasuke kun" Ucap gadis itu sambil menggelayut ditangan Sasuke.

"K-kau … pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga." Seraya menepis tangan Karin.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah. Harusnya kau senang Sasuke"

"Diam kau !"

Dan ia meninggalkan Karin sendirian digerbang sekolah.

.

.

Sakura POV

'Aku tahu kau sangat baik, aku tahu kau begitu sempurna dimataku. Kau memang tak pantas untuk gadis sepertiku ini. Apalah diriku ini hanya seorang pekerja Restoran biasa mana munkin Sasuke mau padaku. Aku memang tak tahu diri. Kami-Sama tolonglah aku, aku hanya ingin merasakan kebahagiaan dengan apa yang namanya Cinta. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana ini. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya kalau akhirnya sesakit ini'

Aku tertunduk, merasakan sakit sekali disekitar dadaku. Aku memang bodoh, sejak awal aku hanya membuat Sasuke sial. Beberapa kali aku mempermalukannya, maafkan aku.

Mungkin ini yang dimaksud Hinata, kalau Karin adalah tunangan Sasuke.

Mulai detik ini aku akan melupakan Sasuke. Kau berbahagialah dengan Karin, dia sangat cocok untukmu. Sama-sama orang kaya, cantik, pintar. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya seorang wanita yang suka karate. Tak ada sisi feminimnya sedikitpun.

Oh ya Itachi nii, dia yang selalu ada buatku. Aku ingin menghubunginya. Aku segera mengusap air mataku lalu mengambil handphone.

"Moshi-moshi , Itachi nii kau dimana?"

_"Aku sedang ditaman melihat seorang gadis yang sedang menangis"_

"Apa ?"

Aku menurunkan handphoneku. Ku cari-cari dimana Itachi berada, aku yakin dia sudah ada disini sebelum aku datang. Dia sering sekali ketaman ini, entah kenapa aku juga tak tahu.

"Kau mencari siapa?" tiba-tiba dia sudah ada dibelakangku.

"Kakak, kenapa kakak angkat teleponku kalau kau sudah ada disini."

"Aku hanya ingin mendengarkan suaramu lewat telepon"

"Ahhh aku tak mengerti perkataan kakak. Ayo kita bersenang-senang"

Aku mengajak Itachi nii ke Tropical Land lagi, aku ingin melampiaskan emosiku dengan menaiki Jet Coster lagi.

"Kak aku ingin naik itu"

"Tunggu Sakura, kemarin aku habis naik itu kepalaku sangat pusing rasanya ingin muntah"

"Ayolahh kumohon kali ini saja, ya ya" Aku mencoba merayunya. Dan yesss berhasill kami akhirnya naik itu.

Normal mode

.

.

"Kepalaku pusingg"

"Hahhaa maaf ya kak."

"Tidak apa-apa yang penting kau bisa tertawa lagi. Kenapa kau menangis, Sakura?"

"Aku tidak menangis, mataku hanya kemasukan debu"

"Kau jangan membohongi laki-laki jenius Sakura"

"Apa? hahaha, aku tak yakin soal itu"

"Sakura aku menyukaimu."

" Eh .. ? "

"Bukan eh, tapi aku menyukaimu"

"Emm a-aku emm .. Aku ingin permen kapas kak" Sakura gelapan dihadapan Itachi, ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Siapa sangka laki-laki yang baik hati itu mengucapkan suatu kalimat yang mustahil. Ia beranjak dari duduknya namun tangannya ditahan oleh Itachi.

"Tunggu, aku menyukaimu Sakura. Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Kakak …. "

"Ya , aku Uchiha Itachi menyukaimu. Aku sudah megatakannya 3x, kau paham" ia menekankan setiap kalimatnya.

"UCHIHA?" wajah Sakura menjadi pucat seketika setelah mendengar kata Uchiha. Oh ya Sakura ternyata baru tahu nama kepanjangan Itachi. Namanya sama dengan Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke , Uchiha Itachi.

"Ya Sakura, apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Apa kakak saudaranya Sasuke?"

"Akhirnya kau menyadari juga Sakura"

"Apa maksud semua ini?"

Tiba-tiba ..

"Lepaskan dia Itachi !"

"SASUKE ?" ucap mereka serempak dibarengi dengan wajah terkejut.

"Sedang apa kau disini Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi

"Ayo Sakura ikut aku" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dengan paksaan. Namun Sakura berusaha berontak, Karena ia masih marah pada Sasuke.

"Hey jawab aku Sasuke"

"Itu bukan urusanmu Itachi"

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke kun, lepaskan" Sakura berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke.

"Jangan paksa dia kalau dia tidak mau" Itachi beranjak dari duduknya mencoba mendapatkan kembali Sakura.

"Kau jangan acuhkan kakakmu ini Sasuke"

"Kakak?" Sakura tercengang mendengar perkataan Itachi. Dugaannya benar kalau mereka berdua adalah adik kakak.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengenang masa lalu kita saat ditempat ini. Tapi setelah apa yang kulihat aku langsung berubah fikiran" Sasuke berkata demikian seakan ia memikirkan masa lalu dengan Itachi dulu. Mereka berdua saat masih kecil selalu berkunjung ketempat ini.

"Kau…" Itachi hanya diam.

"Ayo ikut aku Sakura" Sasuke masih memegang tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya kedalam mobil.

Ia langsung tancap gas dengan kecepatan penuh. Membawa Sakura kesuatu tempat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke, kau mau bawa aku kemana?"

"….."

"Hey jawab aku, kau selalu mengabaikan pertanyaanku"

"….."

"Turunkan aku sekarang juga , Sasukeee"

"….."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, aku sudah berniat untuk melupakanmu"

Ckiittttt … Ia mengerem mobilnya dan berhenti dipinggir jalan.

CUP … ia mencium bibir Sakura dengan durasi yang cukup lama.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa" ia melanjutkan perjalnannya.

Sakura terdiam tanpa kata. Niatnya melupakan Sasuke semakin sulit.

"Kau sering menemui Itachi?"

"….."

"Hey jangan diam saja aku sudah tak menciumu lagi."

"Ya, aku sering bertemu" ucap Sakura dengan tatapan kosongnya. Ia masih tak percaya kalau Sasuke telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

"Tch laki-laki itu"

**To be Continue **


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura POV

Aku dicium oleh Uchiha Sasuke, aku dicium?Apa aku sedang mimpi? Seseorang tolong bangunkan aku. Ah yahh ini bukan mimpi, aku sangat tidak percaya apakah dia juga menyukaiku? Tapi itu mustahil,Sasuke sudah bertunangan dengan seorang gadis yang lebih sempurna dariku. Tidak mungkin dia menyukai gadis macam aku. Tapi sebenarnya apa sih yang dia fikirkan? Kau selalu membuatku bingung dengan sikapmu itu. Aku jadi semakin susah untuk melupakanmu, UCHIHA SASUKE.

"Kau mau bawa aku kemana Sasuke?"

"Kau jangan banyak bicara, ikuti saja aku"

Apa? mengikutinya? Benarkah itu, ahh kami-sama terimakasih kau telah memberiku kesempatan untuk bersamanya, aku senang eh kenapa dia membawaku ketempat yang tidak asing ?ini kan rumaku, ya ampuun saking senangnya aku sampai tak menyadari jalan menuju rumahku sendiri.

"Cepat turun, kau jangan mendekati laki-laki itu lagi"

"Maksudnya Itachi-nii?" aku turun dari mobilnya Sasuke.

"Jangan sebut kau harus jauhi dia."

"Memangnya kenapa dia kan aku salah me-"

Blam … dia menutup pintu mobilnya dan segera melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

Oh iya aku sampai lupa kalau kami meninggalkan Itachi nii di taman hiburan sendirian. Apakah dia marah padaku? Kakak maafkan aku, kalau aku tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti kakak.

Normal mode ..

Tepat hari ini, sekolah Konohagakuen mengadakan perlombaan olahraga dengan SMA Sunagakuen. Mulai dari lomba berenang, sepak bola, basket, karate dan yang ahli dibidang Karate tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk mengikuti berharap menjadi juara untuk mengaharumkan nama baik sekolah itu. Ia tak ingin beasiswanya menjadi sia-sia karena dapat bersekolah disana merupakan suatu keburuntungan bagi Sakura.

"Hinata kau ikut lomba apa?"

"A-aku berenang pasti ikut karate yah" ujar Hinata dengan suara khasnya."Semoga kau menang Sakura".

"Ya Hinata aku akan memenangkan perlombaan ini".

"Pasti Sasuke akan senang jika kau menang".

Sakura malah tertunduk mengingat kembali Sasuke."Aku tak akan mengejar Sasuke lagi".rintih Sakura pada Hinata, ia hanya menunjukan ekpresi sedihnya pada Hinata membuat gadis lavender itu menjadi terdiam dan menatapnya heran. Padahal Sakura selalu bersemangat jika berbicara tentang Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sakura Chan? Kau kan menyukainya. Kau jangan menyerah begitu saja".

"Sasuke sudah bertunangan dengan Karin" Ucap Sakura namun Hinata nampaknya tidak terkejut karena ia sudah mengetahuinya. "Mungkin yang mau kau katakan waktu itu ini kan Hinata. Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku sejak awal".

"M-maaf Sakura kupikir masalah ini harus kau ketahui takut kau menjadi benci padaku, Sakura."

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata aku tidak akan marah kan sahabatku, ngomong-ngomong darimana kau mengetahui Sasuke tunangan dengan Karin?"

"Karin kan adiknya -kun selalu cerita padaku".

"Hmm sudah kuduga".

"Tapi aku lebih mendukung kalau Sasuke kun denganmu, Sakura chan".

"Eh .. !"

.

.

.

Pertandingan olahraga segera basket yang pertama Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke bermain Basket karena pertandingan Karate di urutan teriakan para wanita menyemangati Sasuke tak terkecuali Sakura yang ikut menyemangati secara diam-diam. Kenapa diam-diam? Karena ia terlanjur bilang pada Hinata kalau dia akan melupakan Sasuke. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan Cuma memberinya semangat.

Saat Sakura sampai dilapang basket, perasaan Sakura kembali bergejolak, bagaimana tak terpesona, Sasuke mengenakan kaos tanpa lengannya dengan nomor punggung 05, beberapa angin yang meniup rambut ravennya dicampuri keringat yang mengalir didahinya namun tak menghalangi ketampan sang Uchiha muda ini. Ia terus mendrible bola dan memasukannya ke ring basket. Dia sangat ahli dibidang basket.

"Semangat Sasuke kun aku mendukungmu".

"Sasuke kun lawan terus Sasuke kun".

"Kyaaaaaaaa kerennya Sasuke senpai".

Akhinya dengan skor 4-1 , Konohagakuen memenangkan pertandingan Basket. Nampak Sasuke begitu bahagia dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sakura dibuat gila olehnya.

"Sasuke kun, Sasuke kun. Ini aku bawakan handuk kecil untukmu" Sakura menghampiri Sasuke ditengah kerumunan orang-orang. Namun Sayang niat baiknya tak didengar oleh Sasuke, ia tak melihat sedikitpun batang hidungnya. Betapa banyaknya orang yang mengerumuni Sasuke, ia berusaha menyelinap masuk dan akhinya Sasuke ditemukan tapi yang ia lihat Sasuke tengah dipeluk oleh seseorang yang tak asing lagi baginya. "S-sasuke kun"

Sakura tertunduk lemas, ia berniat kembali ke ruang Karate karena pertandingannya akan segera dimulai.

"Sakura kau bodoh bodoh ..kenapa kau masih mengejar-ngejar laki-laki yang sudah bertunangan". Sakura berbicara pada dirinya sendiri di koridor sekolah.

"Sakura chan ". Suara berisik itu menggelegar, tanpa menoleh pun Sakura sudah tahu pemilik suara itu, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hmm" jawabnya singkat

"Kau harus melihatku dipertandingan sepak bola. Hinata juga akan melihat"

"Ya jika aku sempat" jawabnya secara lemas.

"Kau kenapa?Apa kau sakit?" jawab Naruto sambil memegang kening Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sakura tertunduk lemas, ia menyandarkan kepala pinknya dipundak Naruto. Bahunya nampak bergetar disertai isakan tangis yang tak dapat ia tahan lagi, ia meneteskan air mata, sehingga kaos hijau milik Naruto menjadi basah.

"H-hey kau kenapa?Ya ampun ada apa ini Sakura kenapa tiba-tiba kau menangis?"Naruto menjadi panic, bagaimana tidak secara tiba-tiba Sakura menangis. Naruto merasa iba ia segera merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu dan memeluknya. "Ceritalah padaku Sakura".

Tap tap tap ..suara langkah kaki mendekati mereka. Dengan tiba-tiba ia melepaskan pelukan Naruto dengan paksa.

"Lepaskan dia !" lalu dia pergi lagi melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hey Teme apa-apaan kau ini?" teriak Naruto pada orang itu.

"S-sasuke kun .. " rintih Sakura.

.

.

.

Tiba giliran Sakura untuk bertanding. Sejenak melupakan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, ia mulai berkonsentrasi pada pertandingannya. Sakura mengeratkan sabuk hitam yang melilit dipinggang kecilnya itu, berjalan menuju cermin besar yang menampakan sosok gadis pink yang cantik akibat pantulan cahaya itu. "Ganbatte yo ..Sakura kau pasti bisa. Jika aku menang maka aku akan melupakan Sasuke, aku harus menang."Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri didepan cermin, sepertinya sosok Sasuke masih tetap ada dihati Sakura namun pada kenyataannya Sasuke sudah bertunangan.

Sang wasit memberi aba-aba untuk memulai acara, Sakura memasang kuda-kuda. Namun kepala pink itu tengah menengok kanan kiri seperti mencari seseorang.

"Sakura chan berjuanglah-ttebayo !" lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar jelas dikuping Sakura walau ada beberapa teriakan orang lain tapi suara Naruto lebih berisik.

"3 2 1 mulai"

Beberapa pukulan maut Sakura melayang ke musuh tapi musuh juga lebih cekatan dari Sakura, ia menangkis pukulan Sakura lalu melawannya lagi dengan tendangan. Dan Sakura segera menghindari tendangan lawannya.

"Kerennn sekali Sakuraaaaa"

"Ayo pukul terus Sakura"

Beberapa sorakan dari penonton membuat Sakura menjadi bersemangat. Tapi ia masih celingukan mencari sesuatu. _'apa Sasuke datang melihatku?'_ batin Sakura. Ia berharap Sasuke datang melihat namun sepertinya ia tidak ada.

Jduakkk …

"Ahhh .." Sakura tersungkur ia terkena pukulan dipunggungnya. Ia berusaha bangun namun sayang tubuhnya tak mampu bangkit ia terlanjur kesakitan.

"Konoha kalah, pertandingan Karate dimenangkan oleh Suna."

Sorak surai dari penonton menggelegar atas kemenangan SMA SUNA, teriakan kecewa dari para penonton Konoha. Sakura kurang berkonsentrasi yang dia fikirkan hanya Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau ini tidak biasanya lemah, kau kurang berkonsentrasi Sakura" Ucap Guy Sensei selaku pelatih karate. Sakura disembur kalimat kekecewaan dari sang guru. Oke Sakura tahu ini kesalahannya, dia memang ceroboh.

"M-maafkan aku sensei. Aku akan berlatih lagi"

"Jika kau seperti ini lagi, beasiswamu akan kucabut" ancam Guy sensei

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin sensei"

Hinata mencoba membujuk Sakura atas kekalahannya.

"Masih ada kesempatan lain kok. Kau jangan bersedih ya Sakura"

"Kau memang sahabat terbaiku Hinata-chan. Maaf ya aku tak melihatmu berenang."

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura aku mengerti. Ayo kita nonton Naruto-kun."

"Hem" Sakura mengangguk mantap. Lalu mereka berdua menuju lapangan sepak bola yang ada di area sekolah. Sekolah ini fasilitasnya memang sangat komplit mulai dari kolam renang, lapang sepak bola dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

Fugaku serta beberapa orang penting lain yang bersangkutan dengan Uchiha Corp memasuki gedung Uchiha berlambang kipas merah putih itu. Bahkan Madara-sama serta pengacaranya Obito pun hadir dirapat penting ini.

"Apa anda yakin dengan semua ini tuan" ucap sekertaris muda yang berName tag Shisui.

"Ya. Kau sudah menghubungi Minato-sama?".

"Sudah tuan, beliau sedang diperjalanan menuju kemari" ucapnya dengan sangat sopan. Laki-laki perparas tampan itu sudah lama bekerja sebagai sekertaris Uchiha, ia pekerja yang sangat disiplin.

Semua orang-orang itu memasuki _meeting room_ yang ditata begitu megah dan rapih. Fugaku duduk dikursi paling depan yang diikuti oleh yang lainnya, lalu seseorang datang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Maaf kami sedikit terlambat" Ucap kedua pasangan suami istri Minato dan Kushina Uzumaki serta beberapa staf Uzumaki lainnya.

"Ini belum dimulai, silahkan duduk" titah Fugaku pada Minato selaku ketua perusahaan Uzumaki.

"Sasuke, dimana kakakmu?" kata sang ayah pada anak bungsunya.

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Apa kau sudah menghubunginya?Ini rapat penting seluruh anggota keluarga harus hadir" ucap Fugaku dengan intonasi yang cukup pelan karena ini perkataan yang tidak formal.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang wanita paruh baya namun masih terlihat cantik memasuki ruangan itu. Semua mata tertuju padanya, wanita itu adalah ..

"Ibu?"ucap Sasuke yang merasa kaget atas kedatangan ibunya yang secara tiba-tiba.

_'Kenapa Mikoto bisa ada disini?Kemana saja selama ini dia_' ucap Fugaku pada dirinya sendiri, ia masih merasa tak percaya istrinya kini menampakan diri dihadapan publik.

"S-silahkan duduk" Fugaku mempersilahkan duduk pada Mikoto.

"Terimakasih"

.

"Selamat datang kepada para staf Uchiha, tuan Minato Uzumaki dan Kushina Uzumaki yang saya hormati selaku orang yang berpengaruh untuk usaha kami yang sekarang menjadi kerabat Uchiha" Fugaku memimpin berlangsungnya acara tersebut.

Beberapa applause terdengar riuh diruangan tersebut tak terkecuali Madara dan Obito, ia nampak datar-datar saja. "Tch .. "

"Dan saya merasa terhormat dengan kedatangan anda, Madara-sama serta Obito Uchiha terimakasih sudah datang diacara kami". Dan lagi riuhan tepuk tangan terdengar namun Madara masih tidak bergeming, ia hanya menampilkan wajah judesnya.

"Saya selaku presdir Uchiha akan mengadakan pemilihan ketua CEO Uchiha yang baru". Orang-orang disana menunjukan ekpresi terkejut, bahkan Sasuke pun. Ia tak menyangka ayahnya akan mengambil keputusan itu. Madara , ah dia melempar seringai jahatnya. Ini kesempatannya untuk kembali mengambil Uchiha dari tangan Fugaku.

"Tuan ini kesempatan bagus" bisik Obito pada Madara.

"Hm " jawabnya singkat.

Mikoto sedikit memerincingkan matanya pada suaminya seakan mengatakan '_kau yakin dengan semua ini?'_

"Saya akan memilih beberapa orangnya untuk menjadi calon ketua.. " orang-orang disana nampak berharap-harap dijadikan calon, terutama Madara. Ia sudah menunggu saat ini selama bertahun-tahun.

"Tunggu " Ucapan tegas itu mendadak suasana menjadi tegang. "Kita bisa tunggu Itachi datang" kata Mikoto.

Wajah Madara berubah menjadi histeris saat mendengar nama Itachi, ia sedikit menarik kerah baju Obito ke arahnya dan berbisik. "Kau bilang bocah itu sudah mati?"

"S-sungguh tuan, d-dia sudah mati, aku sudah membunuhnya tuan." Jawab Obito dengan sangat gugup.

"Dasar brengsek !"Ucapnya ditelinga melepaskan cengkramannya membuat beberapa orang disana memperhatikan mereka. Mungkin Madara pikir Itachi sudah mati karena ia menyuruh Obito membunuhnya, padahal ia masih hidup dan pergi bersama ibunya. Madara mengepalkan tangannya, cucuran keringat mengalir didahinya yang putih.

Brakkk !

Madara menggebrak meja membuat semua orang disana menjadi terkejut."Tidak perlu menunggu lagi, kita sudah tidak ada waktu segera tetapkan calon ketuanya, Fugaku" sergah Madara.

"Beri dia toleransi Madara, Itachi termasuk keluarga Uchiha juga" Jawab Mikoto secara tegas.

"Baiklah kuberi waktu dia 20 menit" kata Madara

"Ya, kita tunggu selama 20 menit."Fugaku menyetujui keinginan Madara. Sebenarnya Fugaku tak ingin Madara menjadi calon Ketua, ia tahu semua perlakuannya selama 10 tahun yang lalu. Namun ia tak ingin mencoreng nama baik Uchiha didepan Minato selaku ketua Uzumaki karena masalah ini merupakan sebuah rahasia besar.

Sementara itu ..

Itachi tengah mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Wajahnya nampak begitu cemas sesekali ia melirik arloji yang melingkar ditangan kekarnya, ia tahu malam ini Uchiha mengadakan rapat penting. Itachi sehabis menjemput ibunya disuatu tempat yang selama ini mereka tinggal. Itachi menyuruh ibunya untuk pergi duluan menuju gedung Uchiha karena ia mengurus sedikit keperluan Ibunya. Jadi ia sedikit terlambat.

"Orang itu pasti hadir" gumamnya pada diri semakin menaikan kecepatannya.

.

.

_'Mustahil dengan waktu yang kuberikan kau akan datang Itachi'_ gumam Madara pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu mengeluarkan Smartphone dari saku bajunya.

**_'Zetsu tolong cegah orang yang bernama Uchiha Itachi masuk ke meeting room'_** Send Message ..

Selang beberapa detik smartphonenya bergetar, pertanda pesan singkat masuk.

**_'Siap Madara Sama'_**Madara menyeringai jahat, ia kembali memasukan smartphonenya.

.

.

"Hijau hijau hijau cepatlah lampu hijau menyala" Ucap Itachi tak sabaran sambil memandangi rambu lalu lintas yang menyala merah. Ia masih setengahnya lagi menuju lokasi dan akhirnya lampu hijau menyala Itachi langsung tancap gas.

.

.

"Saya akan menetapkan calonnya, diantaranya anak saya sendiri yaitu Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi, bagaimana dengan keputusan ini, apa ada yang setuju atau tidak?" kata Fugaku kepada orang-orang disana.

Obito mengangkat tangannya, sepertinya ia akan mengeluarkan beberapa argument. "Jika Uchiha Itachi tidak datang juga maka dia harus digantikan oleh Madara-sama karena dia memiliki saham tertinggi , apa ada yang setuju dengan pendapatku?"

"Sepertinya itu tidak masalah, benarkan tuan Fugaku?" ucap Minato yang sepertinya setuju dengan pendapat Obito. Sementara Fugaku hanya memasang tampang bingung begitu juga Mikoto ia tak mau hal sama terulang lagi. Mereka tahu bahwa Madara penyebab semua ini.

.

.

Itachi akhirnya sudah sampai digedung Uchiha, ia berlari-lari menuju meeting room namun sayang saat ia memasuki lift Itachi dihalangi oleh security yang bernama Zetsu.

"Siapa kau jangan sembarangan masuk keruangan ini?" cegah Zetsu

"Aku Uchiha Itachi, izinkan saya masuk sekarang juga"

"Maaf tuan anda tidak boleh masuk"

"Aku harus masuk ke meeting room, ini sudah tidak punya waktu lagi" Paksa Itachi pada orang itu tapi ia tetap tak mengizinkan masuk. "Saya orang yang sangat penting pak, ini sudah sangat terlambat"

"Anda tidak boleh masuk" Zetsu semakin mengencangkan cengkramannya karena Itachi berontak ingin tidak diam saja akhirnya Itachi melakukan cara kekerasan, ia menghajar laki-laki itu lalu segera masuk ke lift.

.

.

Fugaku melakukan pemilihan dengan cara pemungutan suara, dan sepertinya itu hampir selesai. Mikoto nampak cemas kenapa anak sulungnya belum muncul juga, jika ia terlambat maka berakhirlah sudah.

Setelah perhitungan suara Uchiha Sasuke mendapat suara sebanyak 9 sementara Uchiha Itachi 10.

"Kita butuh satu suara lagi dari Uchiha Itachi, jika dia masih saja belum datang maka pemenangnya ialah Uchiha Itachi yang digantikan oleh Uchiha Madara".Kata Fugaku sedikit ragu atas keputusan ini sementara Madara nampak begitu senang, rencana jahatnya telah berjalan lancar.

Sisa waktu yang diberikan Madara kini tinggal 20 detik lagi, sepertinya jika ia bisa mengubah segalanya maka ia ingin mempercepat waktu.

BRAKKK ...pintu terbuka secara kasar

"Saya Uchiha Itachi hadir, .. hosh ... hosh..." Itachi datang tepat waktu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, akhirnya rasa cemas yang menghadang Mikoto dan Fugaku hilang juga, mata Itachi langsung tertuju pada satu orang yaitu Madara. Dia membalas tatapan Itachi dengan tatapan ingin membunuh._'sial, kenapa Zetsu gagal menghalangi orang ini_?' batinnya.

"Itachi kami membutuhkan satu suara lagi darimu" kata Fugaku

"Saya memilih .. UCHIHA ITACHI" ucap Itachi dengan mantap

Lalu Fugaku mengumumkan kemenangan Itachi."Mulai hari ini Uchiha Itachi resmi sebagai presdir Uchiha".Tuk tuk tuk suara palu diketuk Fugaku.

Ruangan itu menjadi riuh oleh suara tepuk tangan ucapan selamat terlontar dari orang-orang disana untuk Itachi namun dia sepertinya mencari Madara tapi orang itu sudah menghilang.

Orang-orang berjabat tangan pada Itachi sehingga pencarian Madara terhambat.

"Maaf ya Sasuke" kata Itachi

"Hmn."

"Aku sudah membawa ibu pulang, apa kau masih marah padaku?"

Tiba-tiba pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat Fugaku menghampirinya.

"Itachi ikut aku " ajak ayahnya itu pada Itachi menuju ruangan lain. Lalu ia mengikuti ayahnya dibelakang.

"Ingat Itachi kau jangan mengungkit-ngungkit masalah 10tahun yang lalu didepan publik karena ini rahasia kita terutama didepan keluarga Uzumaki. Demi kebaikan Uchiha kau harus menjaganya"

"Baik ayah." Jawabnya , saat Fugaku hendak pergi ia ditahan oleh Itachi seraya berkata "Terimakasih ayah sudah percaya padaku" Fugaku hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

**To be continue **

**Hampir semua tokoh OC yah hehe kecuali Ino udah Koit juga masih pengen ngeksis di Fanfic. Gak di Anime gak di Fanfic dia itu jahat banget sih, greget deh. **

**Apa yang akan dilakukan Madara selanjutnya? Segudang niat jahatnya telah ia siapkan untuk Itachi. Hahahaha **

**Chapter ini memang kebanyakan tentang bisnis ayahnya Sasuke, tapi Chap selanjutnya kisah SasuSaku akan lebih lebih lebih ….. **

**Next or delete ?**


	6. Chapter 6

Malam pun tiba, waktunya Sakura berganti profesi sebagai pelayan disebuah restoran bergaya prancis biasa Sakura melayani pelanggannya.

"Sakura antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor 14" Ujar rekan kerjanya Sakura yang bername Tag Ayame.

"Baiklah" Sakura segera mengantar makanan itu. Beberapa meter lagi menuju meja pelanggan langkah Sakura terhenti saat ia melihat orang tersebut.

"Ya ampun itukan Ino dan Ten-Ten ! kenapa mereka memilih restoran ini untuk Dinner padahal diluar sana sangat banyak restoran" Sakura tahu sikap Ino yang jahat padanya. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu lagi apalagi ini diluar sekolah bisa gawat jika hal buruk terjadi pada Sakura. Dengan terpaksa ia mengantarkan pesanannya. Sakura sedikit menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan identitas dirinya namun itu mustahil wajah Sakura sangat jelas dengan rambut pinknya yang mencolok.

"Apa aku mengenalmu Pinky?"Ucap Ino dengan nada sinis

"Sepertinya kita mengenalnya" timpah Ten-ten pada gadis itu yang semakin tertunduk.

"A-aku tidak mengenal kalian" Sakura segera meninggalkan meja itu tapi tiba-tiba

BRAKKKK … Ten-ten menjulurkan kakinya sehingga Sakura terjatuh menimpa meja pelanggan lain.

"Hey apa-apaan ini?" ucap pelanggan tersebut yang sepertinya ia sangat marah karena bajunya terkena noda makanan akibat Sakura jatuh.

"Hahahaha ternyata dia pelayan restoran ini. Bagaimana ya reaksi Sasuke jika mengetahuinya"

"Hey Ino, gadis pelayan mana mungkin cocok dengan Sasuke, dia itu harus dengan gadis yang selevel dengannya, contohnya aku" Ucap Ten-Ten dengan nada menyindir.

"Apa kau bilang, Sasuke kun itu pantasnya denganku bukan dengan kau Ten-Ten" balas menjadi semakin panas mendengar pembicaraan segera membetulkan posisinya dan segera membersihkan meja itu.

"Maafkan saya tuan, mohon tunggu sebentar kami akan mengganti hidangan anda" Ia membungkuk pada orang itu lalu berbalik pada Ino dan Ten-Ten. "Aku memang bukan orang kaya seperti kalian, tetapi aku juga masih punya harga diri. Walaupun aku seperti ini tapi aku sangat bangga,tidak seperti kalian yang masih meminta uang pada orang tua. Aku senang bekerja disini, lagipula ini tidak menyusahkan kalian berdua kan" Sakura pergi sambil memunguti piring-piring yang berserakan dilantai.

Ino dan Ten-Ten hanya diam saja mendengar penuturan Sakura barusan.

"Ayo kita pergi Ten-Ten, selera makanku tiba-tiba hilang"

"Eh-eeh tapi aku masih lapar Ino" Ino segera menyeret Ten-Ten keluar dari restoran mewah itu.

**Sakura POV**

Hari ini sungguh melelahkan sekali, apalagi dua orang itu yang membuatku naik pitam saja. Oke mereka memang benar, Sasuke tak mungkin mau denganku. Lagipula aku tidak akan memikirkan dia lagi, aku sudah tidak peduli .

Aku memesan makanan lagi untuk pelanggan yang tadi. Untung saja bos tidak melihat ini, jika aku ketahuan tamatlah riwatku.

-SKIP TIME-

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam, aku segera mengganti pakaianku dengan baju yang ku bekal."Ayame san aku pulang duluan ya, Jaa nee".

"Ya hati-hati ya Sakura-Chan".Kata Ayame-san, teman pulang dijemput oleh pacarnya Genma-san, sedangkan aku? Ahh lupakanlah , begini nasib tak punya pacar. Selalu sendiri sendiri dan sendiri . .

Aku menunggu diselter bus sendirian ditengah malam. Terkadang aku merasa takut dengan dunia malam, aku takut ada yang …

"Hai cantik, sendirian saja nih"

Ya ampun siapa itu, aku takut saja beberapa detik memikirkan hal-hal aneh kenapa langsung terjadi bagaimana ini, seseorang tolong aku.

"Aku temanin yah cantik." Suara dengan nada besarnya membuat aku merinding, aku melirik orang itu. Oh Kami-sama dia dia dia … seram sekali banyak tindik dimukanya.

Aku segera beranjak dari tempat itu, tapi orang itu menahan tanganku sehingga aku sulit bergerak.

"Lepaskan aku !" Aku memukulnya dengan tas yang sedang kupegang.

"Kau kasar sekali sih" dia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya, tiba -tiba ada mobil hitam yang berhenti langsung turun dari mobilnya dan menghajar pria itu.

Buaagghh .. !

Aku sangat terkejut, kenapa dia menolongku.

"Tch .." Orang itu langsung lari sambil memegang kepalanya.

"S-Sasuke kun terimakasih sudah m-menolongku".Aku senang sekali dia datang, telat berapa detik saja mungkin aku sudah tak berbentuk kenapa dia menolongku?

"Sedang apa kau disini tengah malam sendirian?"

Ah shit .. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Bukannya bertanya _'kau tidak apa'_ atau _'syukurlah kau selamat'_. Ah sudahlah itu mustahil. Jika aku menjawab pulang kerja pasti fikiran Sasuke akan kemana-mana.

"Itu bukan urusanmu". Ah maafkan aku Sasuke aku menjawab dengan sangat kasar. Terpaksa aku lakukan ini karena ini sebuah proses untuk melupakanmu.

"Ayo ikut aku".Dia malah menarikku secara paksa masuk kedalam merasa gugup sekali mengingat terakhir kali aku digusur paksa olehnya, aku dicium oleh Sasuke. Ya ampun apa dia akan melakukannya lagi, aku sangat gugup sekali.

"Kau mau mengantarku pulang lagi?"

"Tidak, kita akan kesuatu tempat"

"Eh"

_Sasuke mengajaku jalan-jalan? Ahhh aku senang sekali, tunggu dulu tunggu dulu. Sadar Sakura sadar dia sudah bertunangan …_

Kami berhenti disebuah jembatan yang membelah lautan luas. Ini memang sangat indah dan romantis, dengan beberapa lampu yang menerangi jembatan serta desiran air laut. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jembatan, ia membuka atap mobilnya sehingga pemandangan malam nampak jelas dengan bintang bertaburan dilangit. Dan yang paling indah adalah ada seorang laki-laki yang sangat kucintai kini ada disampingku.

"Indahnyaa, banyak sekali bintang disana".Sesekali aku mengagumi penampakan alam yang begitu luar biasa indahnya terlebih lagi ada Sasuke melihat dia tengah memandang langit juga, oh Kami-sama betapa indah sekali orang berapa kali aku memuji Sasuke.

"Hari ini aku merasa senang sekali"

"Eh..". Lamunanku pecah saat Sasuke berbicara padaku. Entah ada angin apa Sasuke bersikap baik padaku, dia yang biasanya membentakku tapi tidak kali ini. Aku merasa senang sekali.

"Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dengan seseorang akhirnya rasa rindu itu berakhir sudah". Sasuke berkata demikian lalu ia menatapku. Ah ada apa ini, mukaku sepertinya sudah berubah menjadi kepiting rebus. Aku tak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan.

"K-kau bertemu dengan siapa?"

"Ibu"

.

Normal mode

"Dia tidak berubah sejak pergi selama 10 tahun, selama ini aku merasa sangat kesepian aku ingin ada orang yang memperhatikanku. Dan sekarang hari yang kutunggu tiba juga, ibu telah kembali berkat Itachi. Yah dia sudah resmi menjadi presdir Uchiha , jujur saja aku sedikit ter-"Dukk..pembicaraan Sasuke terhenti karena Sakura tiba-tiba tertidur dipundaknya. "Ahh dia tak mendengarku".

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak, ia melihat gadis pink yang tengah tertidur lelap dipundaknya. Sasuke menyentuh hidung mancungnya Sakura, lalu turun kebibir mungilnya yang mengkilat pink efek dari lipgloss. Lalu ia memegang pipi gadis itu dan membelai rambutnya.

"Aku memang sangat bodoh selalu mengabaikanmu, kau tau perasaan ini begitu menyakitkan. walaupun ini perih tak bisa jujur padamu Sakura, maafkanlah diriku yang munafik ini ..".CUP ..ia mencium bibir Sakura untuk kedua kalinya.

BLARRRRRRRRRR

Suara kembang api memecah keheningan mereka berdua, betapa indahnya dua sejoli tersebut seakan disambut oleh kembang api. Ahh seandainya Sakura bangun …

.

.

.

"Hoaaaaaaammmm …" Sakura menggeliat nikmat dikasurnya, lalu melirik ke jendela yang sudah terang. Konsentrasinya belum sempurna, ia masih mengumpulkan stamina untuk bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Lalu mengucek mata yang masih setengah tertutup.

"Ohayou Sakura" Sang ibu masuk ke kamar gadis semata wayangnya itu dengan wajah yang tak biasanya.

"Ohayou , ada apa ibu?"

"Hahaha semalam kau mimpi indah bukan? Pantas saja tidurmu lelap sekali"

"Apa maksud ibu?" Sakura mengingat kembali kejadian sebelumnya, ia masih belum ingat semua. "Ahhhhhhhh Ibu jangan-jangan…".

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sama ibu kalau kau punya pacar"

Ia ingat sekarang, semalam Sakura Tertidur dimobilnya Sasuke lalu setelah itu ia tak ingat apa-apa.

"Kau diantar pulang oleh laki-laki tampan, dia menyelamatkkan mu dari orang-orang baik sekali dia, siapa namanya Sakura siapa?" kata Ibu Sakura sambil duduk hanya diam saja, kenapa ibunya malah senang sedangkan anak gadisnya dibawa pulang oleh laki-laki tengah malam, sungguh aneh.

"Dia bukan pacarku bu, namanya Sasuke"

"Ibu harap dia pacarmu Sakura, kelihatannya dia baik sekali".

Sakura malah menarik kembali selimutnya dan sembunyi didalam.

"Hey kau jangan tidur lagi, ini sudah siang kau mau terlambat kesekolah?"

"Ahhhh tidakk .." Sakura segera melempar selimut itu lalu berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Madara tengah duduk dikursi sambil menghisap beberapa batang rokok. "Brengsek !kenapa bocah itu muncul juga". Seru Madara sambil melempar rokok yang belum habis dihisapnya lalu ia meneguk beberapa sake.

"Maafkan aku Tuan, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk tuan". Ucap laki-laki yang memiliki bekas luka dipipinya sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Dasar Fugaku tak tahu diri, apa dia lupa bahwa akulah yang mendirikan perusahaan itu." Madara tak menggubris perkataan Obito, ia masih berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Kalau saja Zetsu berhasil menahannya mungkin Uchiha akan kembali lagi ke tanganku".

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Tuan?"

Madara menghela nafas panjang, lalu menatap lawan bicaranya."Lenyapkan Uchiha Itachi".

"Baik tuan".

"Jika ini gagal lagi maka kau yang kulenyapkan !".

"Baik, saya tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama tuan".

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Hinata mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan yang berada ditengah kota. Hinata tau penampilan Sakura yang sedikit tomboy dia akan mempermak sakura habis-habisan. "Sakura cobalah dress ini". Hinata menempelkan baju dibadan sakura yang menurutnya cocok itu dengan warna cream serta dipadukan renda putih tanpa lengan.

"Ini terlalu pendek Hinata, aku tak suka baju seperti ini"

"Ayolah Sakura cobalah gaya baru, supaya kau terlihat cantik".

"Hemmm kau pikir selama ini aku tampan hah".Kata hanya menggoda temannya itu sehingga mereka berdua tertawa dengan tidak elitnya.

"Hahahaha m-maaf maksudku supaya kau terlihat lebih cantik. Jika kau berpenampilan seperti laki-laki terus maka kau akan berubah jadi Amber F(x) loh".

"Kau memuji tapi ujungnya menyakitkan Hinata, huh".Sakura memalingkan mukanya.

Hinata mencari lagi dress model lain yang cocok untuk Sakura, sedangkan Sakura tengah memilih kemeja. Hinata hanya menghela nafas bosan melihat Sakura.

"Whoaahh keren sekali, Hinata lihat apa ini bagus untukku?".Tunjuk Sakura pada kemeja itu.

"Sakura mana jiwa wanitamu, cepat ikut aku".Dengan terpaksa Hinata menggusur Sakura keruang ganti sambil menenteng beberapa baju.

"Pakai ini Sakura, dan sepatu hellsnya."

"Haahh , kau yakin Hinata sepatu itu tinggi sekali". Sakura malah berteriak, padahal menurut Hinata sepatu Hells 9cm belum termasuk tinggi. Sedangkan Sakura seleranya sepatu cowok sih.

Setelah memakai dress tanpa lengan dengan warna putih serta hells warna senada dengan rambut Sakura, ia nampak bingung sambil memandangi dirinya didepan kaca. "Pakai ini". Hinata memberikan bando warna merah membuat Sakura tampak lebih cantik. Hinata sangat tahu betul soal fashion.

"Aku lebih memilih memakai baju karateku dari pada ini".

"Sasuke pasti langsung jatuh cinta padamu aku jamin itu".perkataan Hinata membuat semburat merah dipipi Sakura."Aku mendukungmu Sakura".

"Tapi dia sudah bertunangan". Sakura mendadak lesu, ia melepas baju itu satu persatu dan dikasih ke Hinata. Tapi Hinata masih tetap menyemangati sahabatnya itu."Aku tahu Sasuke juga menyukaimu Sakura, jangan fikirkan Karin masalah itu belakangan".

"Aku tidak yakin dengan semua ini Hinata."

"Sudahlah kau jangan bersedih lagi, cepat bawa baju-baju itu aku yang bayar"..

.

.

Mereka berdua pergi ke toilet untuk mengganti baju yang baru saja dibelinya."Hinata apa aku terlihat aneh memakai baju ini?" Sakura menghampiri Hinata dengan jalan terseok-seok, ia belum terbiasa dengan sepatu hellsnya. "Ini sangat menyiksa".

"Nanti juga terbiasa, ayo kita salon langgananku".

"Eh .."

.

"Tolong ubah gaya rambutnya secantik mungkin".

"Baik Nona Hinata, dia sudah cantik kok sepertinya akan ku ubah sedikit saja". Ucapan laki-laki berambut blonde panjang pemilik salon itu membuat Sakura terlihat malu-malu. Tukang Salon saja mengakui kalau dirinya sangat cantik.

.

"Ya ampunnn apa kau Sakura? aku sangat pangling melihatmu". Kata Hinata sambil menatap lekat-lekat gadis pingky itu.

"kenapa Hinata aku jadi tambah jelek kah?"

"Tidak-tidak, kau sangat cantik sekali".Bagaimana tidak dengan rambutnya yang dibuat sedikit ikal dibagian bawahnya membuat penampilan Sakura berubah 180derajat dari sebelumnya.

"Nah sekarang kita pergi ketempat tujuan kita, terimakasih Deidara-san".

"Datang lagi yah Nona Hinata".

**Sementara ditempat lain ..**

"Ingat kali ini jangan sampai dia lolos lagi, kau harus benar-benar melenyapkan dia. camkan baik-baik". Ujar pria berambut lebat pada pengacara setianya, Obito.

"Baik tuan kali ini dia akan benar-benar mati. Sebentar lagi Uchiha kembali ketangan kita. Aku akan segera kembali membawa berita baik". Pria itu segera meninggalkan ruangan dan mengambil kunci mobil. "Itachi ya , tchh ... aku benci sekali melihat orang itu". gumannya

.

.

Dimalam yang cerah itu, Sakura dan Hinata tengah duduk santai ditaman kota. Ya tujuan Hinata sejak awal adalah membawa Sakura kesini.

Kebetulan malam itu Sakura libur bekerja jadi ia bisa pergi main dengan Hinata seharian penuh sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Sakura hanya mengikuti Hinata saja, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata selanjutnya. "Pukul 7 malam, sebentar lagi datang". Ia memandangi arlojinya. Sakura hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung sambil meminum segelas milkshake yang dibelinya tadi.

"Kita menunggu siapa sih Hinata?".

"Nanti juga kau juga akan tahu"

Tap ..tap ..tap ..

Suara langkah seseorang mendekati mereka berdua dari belakang , ia semakin dekat.

Hinata menoleh kebelakang "kau telat 10menit, bagaimana kau ini aku kan janjinya jam 7 malam" Hinata nampak sedikit kesal pada orang itu.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau mau bicarakan Hinata, apa itu sangat sedang sibuk".

Ah suara itu sangat tidak asing ditelinga Sakura, matanya terbelalak seketika saat mendengar ia bicara. Dia kan , Sasuke !.

_'ya ampun Hinata niat sekali sih mendatangkan sasuke'_. Batin Sakura

"Yasudah aku pulang dulu yah Sasuke, ajak dia ngobrol ya. Jaa nee". Hinata melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke dan Sakura lalu ia pergi.

Sasuke belum tahu siapa wanita yang sedang duduk dikursi itu karena ia masih belum menengok kebelakang. Akhirnya Sasuke memilih duduk disamping gadis itu.

Ia melirik laki-laki itu, rona merah terpatri jelas diwajah putih Sasuke. Nampaknya ia terpikat dengan penampilan baru Sakura.

"S-Sasuke-kun".Gumamnya pelan namun masih terdengar oleh sasuke.

"Sakura?".

"A-apa kau suka dengan penampilan baruku?".Ucapnya malu-malu.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan semuanya sama saja dimataku".

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan membuat Sakura semakin tertunduk. Ia sadar bahwa untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke itu sangat sulit

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau boleh pergi sekarang, bukankah kau sedang sibuk aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

"Memang aku akan pergi sekarang, buang-buang waktu saja ! ". Selama Sasuke berbicara ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah memerah itu, bisa gawat kalau terlihat oleh Sakura.

Lalu seseorang datang menghampiri mereka dengan menunjukan ekpresi kekhawatiran.

"Sasuke kun disini kau rupanya. Katanya kau mau ke toilet tapi .. k-kau lagi ! , hey Sakura sudah berapa kali aku peringatkan kau jangan-".

pembicaraan Karin terhenti saat Sakura berajak dari duduknya seraya berkata. "Maaf sudah mengganggu acara kencan kalian, aku akan pergi". Lalu ia meninggalkan Sasuke dan Karin. Sepertinya Sasuke sedikit marah atas kehadiran Karin terbukti saat ini ia tengah memandang wanita itu penuh dengan kebencian.

"Sudah kubilang kau tunggu saja dimobil !".

"Tapi kau berbohong padaku katanya mau ke toilet tapi nyatanya kau menemui Gadis brengsek itu. Aku sangat benci kalau kau dekat-dekat dengannya dia itu pengganggu, kau selalu sial jika didekatnya dan-"

"Cukup sudah Karin aku sudah muak padamu. Jangan menjelek-jelekan Sakura lagi"

"Apa? jangan-jangan kau menyukainya".

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam-dalam sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Karin. "Ya aku menyukai Sakura, kau puas !".

"K-kau jangan mempermainkan aku Sasuke, kau tunanganku sebentar lagi kita akan menikah". Karin sedikit emosi pada kekasihnya itu, matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Itu hanya keinginan orang tua kita saja aku tidak menyukaimu sedikitpun."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Sasuke kun".

"Dan aku tidak." Lalu ia masuk ke mobilnya meninggalkan Karin sendirian ditaman

"Tunggu kau mau kemana Sasuke, Sasukeeee ... ".

.

.

.

Sakura POV

_ Hinata terimakasih atas bantuanmu, kau sangat baik padaku. Namun apa yang kau lakukan tidak merubahnya sedikitpun dia malah semakin membenciku. Sepertinya aku harus pindah sekolah lagi aku tak mau menderita seperti ini, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan beasiswaku, aku akan pindah menemui ayah.. Sasuke kau bodoh, kau idiot, kau jelek, kau .. kau .. kau .. hiks .. aku menyukaimu . .. _

Air mata ini sudah tak mampu kubendung lagi, sebenarnya aku tak mau mengeluarkan air mata ini hanya memikirkan dia tapi aku tak bisa. Entah kemana aku akan terus berlari tak tahu tujuan.

Dug ….

Seseorang ada yang menarik tubuhku lalu memelukku erat-erat. Entah itu siapa aku tak sempat melihat wajahnya tapi aku merasa wangi tubuh ini sangat kukenal. Aku balas lagi pelukan laki-laki bertubuh tinggi ini, tangisanku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Lepaskan semua perasaanmu Sakura, aku akan menanggung kesedihanmu."

"Kakak .. hiks". Yah kak Itachi lah yang selalu ada buatku.

.

.

Setelah semuanya lebih baik, akhirnya kami berjalan kaki menyusuri jalanan kota yang sangat ramai. Yah ini ditengah kota aku sampai tak menyadari itu berlari hingga kesini dimalam hari. Jika mengingatnya lagi aku sangat malu pada diriku sendiri.

"Kau menemui adiku lagi?"

"Tidak ..". jujur saja saat ini aku jadi benci jika membahas soal ini.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?".

"….". aku hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan kakak.

"Tadinya aku ingin makan diluar karena ini waktunya istirahat kerja, tapi saat aku keluar tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis cantik berlari-lari sambil menangis aku tak tega melihatmya".

"Sudahlah lupakan kak, lagipula aku akan segera pindah dari sini. Aku ingin tinggal bersama ayahku yang ada di Suna".

"Ku kira kau tinggal bersama ayah ibumu."

"Aku memang bersama ibu, sejak mereka bercerai ayah memilih tinggal diSuna jadi aku ingin tinggal disana".

Terlihat dari ekor mataku kak Itachi sedikit tertunduk menampilkan wajah kekecewaannya."Kakak?"

"Kau yakin dengan semua ini? kau wanita yang kuat, kau wanita yang tangguh tapi kenapa kau bisa kalah karena cinta. Dengarkan aku Sakura, hidupmu itu sangat berarti sekali kau jangan memikirkan soal cinta fikirkan dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu kau banyak mempunyai talenta dan cita-cita. Raihlah impianmu Sakura."

Aku memandang pria yang ada dihadapanku ini dengan tatapan penuh arti. Kami-sama betapa baiknya pria ini.

"Tersenyumlah Sakura, ayo tunjukan padaku". Dia memandangku dengan senyuman manisnya.

Normal Mode ..

Sakura merasa lebih baik jika didekat Itachi, perasaan tadi sejenak menghilang. Tiba-tiba Sakura berteriak saat hendak menengok kebelakang ia melihat mobil yang melaju sangat cepat.

"Kakak awas dibelakangmu".

Tapi sayang Itachi tak melihatnya ia hanya kaget dengan teriakan Sakura, tak ada pilihan lain Sakura mendorong Itachi ke pinggir jalan hingga terjatuh. Tapi naas dirinya yang tertarbak oleh mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi itu hingga tubuhnya terpental jauh beberapa meter.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ".

.

.

"Ahhh tidakk aku malah menabrak seorang wanita. Bagaimana ini " Obito nampak terlihat pucat sekali, ia salah menabrak seseorang. Yang ditargetkan Itachi tapi malah Sakura. ia langsung tancap gas dan pergi jauh.

**TBC**

**Huaaaaaaaa gak tega Sakura dibikin menderita. Gomene T.T**

**Deidara : Apa un? Aku jadi tukang salon. Gak di genre humor gak di sini peranku parah banget un. **

**Author : hehehe maunya Dei sayang jadi apa dong? #Ngerayu Dei padahal takut di C3**

**Deidara : gantiin Sasuke **

**Author : oke oke entar giliran kamu sama Sakura di Fic lain.**

**Deidara : Asik-asik un , kamu baik deh un. #Muterrmuter gaje**

**See you next chap .. Review? Silahkan author tunggu, satu review saja sangat berharga**


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi segera berlari menuju gadis yang tengah tergeletak lemah dilumuri darah segar yang mengalir dari dahinya. Beberapa orang mengerumuni Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri. Itachi nampak gemetar dan panik melihat kejadian ini, ia rela ditabrak demi dirinya.

"Sakura bukalah matamu Sakura kumohon , ya ampun kenapa kau melakukan ini untukku". Itachi memeluk gadis lemah itu seraya meneteskan air mata, tak peduli bajunya yang rapih dan bersih itu menjadi kotor ternodai oleh darah Sakura. Orang-orang disana nampak berbisik-bisik dan memperhatikan mereka, Itachi menyuruh salah satu orang disana untuk menghubungi ambulan. "Cepat telepon ambulan".

"Baik " orang itu lalu menelepon.

.

Sakura diberi pertolongan pertama oleh dokter yang kini tengah didalam ambulan. Ia mengeluarkan smartphonnya. "Shisui sepertinya aku ada urusan mendadak yang sangat penting dan aku tidak bisa kembali lagi ke kantor. Jika ayah menanyakan aku bilang saja ada urusan". Orang yang ada disebrang telepon pun memahaminya dan mengikuti perintah Itachi. "Baik, aku mempercayaimu Shisui". Tut … tut .. tut … telepon itu diputus oleh Itachi.

"Sakura bertahanlah, kau pasti kuat" gumamnya pelan pada gadis yang terbaring lemah yang terbalut beberapa perban dan infusan.

Tibalah mereka dirumah sakit terdekat, lalu membawa Sakura ke ruang ICU. "Dia mengalami pendarahan hebat dikepalanya akibat benturan keras". Ucap sang suster yang sedang berbicara pada Itachi.

"Apa dia masih bisa diselamatkan?". Ucapnya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran

"Kita berdoa saja ya semoga bisa diselamatkan".

"Aku akan masuk".

"Anda dilarang masuk tuan, harap tunggu diluar".

"Tapi-".

"Percayalah padaku, nona itu akan baik-baik saja".

Itachi tertunduk lemas, tubuhnya ambruk seketika dilantai yang dingin itu. "Harusnya aku yang terbaring disana , bukan kau Sakura". Sesekali ia menyeka air matanya yang tengah berjatuhan. "Orang itu bermaksud menabrakku, siapa dia ! apa dia bermaksud membunuhku dengan cara seperti ini". Otak cerdas Itachi mulai berfikir mengingat kembali kejadian itu."Ah jangan-jangan .. ! "

Fikiran Itachi langsung tertuju pada satu hal.

"Uchiha Madara ! "

.

.

"Kenapa jam segini Sakura masih saja belum pulang". Ibu Sakura tengah mengkhawatirkan putrinya yang masih belum pulang hingga larut malam. Ia tahu malam ini sedang libur kerja dia sedang keluar bersama Hinata.

Ia mencoba menelepon Hinata. "Tut … tut … Moshi-moshi , Hinata apa Sakura masih bersamamu?"

"_Ah tante Haruno, tadi Sakura memang bersamaku dan sekarang dia sedang bersama Sasuke_". Ucap Hinata disebrang sana, dan sepertinya ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Sakura. Kenapa kencan Sakura sangat lama hingga tengah malam begini. "_Aku akan segera menyusulnya tante_".

"Baik Hinata, cepatlah pulang tante sangat mengkhawatirkannya saat ini". seorang ibu mungkin merasakan firasat buruk terhadap anaknya.

.

.

Laki-laki itu masih tertunduk lemas dan khawatir disebuah ruangan. Sesekali melihat kearah pintu yang sebagian terbuat dari kaca sehingga bisa melihat sedikit kedalam ruangan itu, lalu duduk kembali dan begitu seterusnya. "Kami-sama kuatkanlah dia, aku mohon karena aku sangat menyayangi dia".

Itachi mengepalkan tangannya dengan penuh amarah."Madara , sialan. Jika memang benar dia pelakunya tak akan aku ampuni. Aku harus segera mencari buktinya".

.

.

Dua hari kemudian …

Ibu Sakura telah mengetahui keadaan anaknya dari Itachi, saat itu ia tengah didera kesedihan. Bagaimana tidak Sakura masih saja belum siuman. Wanita paruh baya itu tak henti-hentinya menangis Itachi mencoba menenangkan Ibu Sakura. "Maafkan aku bu, ini semua salahku. Seharusnya aku yang tergeletak disini bukan Sakura. Dia mencoba menyelamatkanku". Ia merangkul tubuh wanita lemah itu yang tengah menangis.

"Ini bukan salahmu semuanya hanya kecelakaan. Kau jangan terlalu menyalahkan diri sendiri". Sesekali pembicaraannya terhenti disertai isak tangisnya. "Ibu hanya sedih saja mengingat Sakura ingin sekali bertemu dengan ayahnya. Dan aku belum mengijinkan dia bertemu, saat itu aku merasa bersalah padanya".

Itachi kembali teringat masa lalu yang ingin sekali bertemu dengan ayahnya. Perasaan itu begitu menyiksa dirinya sehingga ia melakukan hal yang nekat. Tapi apa Sakura sekuat itu kah? Dia menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan ditutupi oleh senyuman. Dia tak memperlihatkan kesedihannya, Sakura bukan hanya kuat fisik, tapi hatinya sangat kuat.

"Terimakasih selama ini sudah menemani Sakura ya, Sasuke". Ucap ibu Sakura membuat lamunan Itachi menghilang seketika. Dia bukan kaget oleh lamunannya tetapi Ibu Sakura menyangka dirinya Sasuke. Mereka memang mirip jika dilihat sekilas, Ibu Sakura mengetahui Sasuke saat mengantar Sakura pulang dimalam hari.

"Bu sebenarnya aku bukan Sasuke. Aku kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi".

"Apa?" …

"Aku akan segera kembali". Itachi pun berlari dari ruangan itu membuat Ibu Sakura terheran-heran apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu.

.

.

Sasuke tengah tertidur lelap dikamarnya. Ini memang sudah dibilang malam hari mengingat besok akan sekolah. Tiba-tiba seseorang memasuki kamarnya membuat suara kebisingan sehingga Sasuke terbangun. "Siapa sih mengganggu saja". Ucapnya dengan nada kesal sambil melempar bantal.

Orang itu adalah Itachi, dia langsung menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke dan mengangkat kerah bajunya membuat tubuhnya setengah terangkat.

"Hey Itachi apa-apaan kau ini mengganggu orang saja !".

PLAKKK ….

Ia terjatuh ke kasur king sizenya akibat tamparan Itachi. Ia sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya saat itu. "Brengsek, Itachiii ". Kata Sasuke sambil memegang pipinya.

"Kau yang brengsek !".

"Kau ini kenapaaaa?" Teriak Sasuke

"Sampai kapan kau membuat Sakura menderita. Kau tahu selama ini ibu Sakura menganggap bahwa aku adalah Sasuke yang selalu bersama Sakura dan menjaga Sakura. Apa ini yang disebut kebaikan Uchiha Sasuke, hah ?".

"Apa kau sudah gila aku tidak mengerti semua perkataanmu Itachi".

BUAGHHH … Itachi malah menghajar Sasuke hingga tersungkur kelantai lalu kembali menarik kerah baju Sasuke dan mendekatkannya ke wajah Itachi. "Dengarkan aku Sasuke, mulai hari ini kau harus bersama Sakura. Saat ini dia sedang terbaring lemah dirumah sakit".

"A-apaa ?". ia mendadak pucat mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu, Sasuke terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hey kau dengar aku?". Teriak Itachi

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Karena aku mencintai Sakura, aku ingin melihat dia bahagia".

Entah kenapa Sasuke saat itu tidak melawan pukulan Itachi, karena menurutnya ia pantas mendapatkan itu dibanding rasa sakit yang di alami Sakura. Ia tertunduk dan terisak, kakaknya yang menyaksikan itu melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Hiks … kau tahu Itachi. Aku ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya tapi apa itu pantas setelah apa yang kuperbuat, aku selalu mengabaikannya, aku selalu mengusirnya, bahkan aku pernah mengancamnya. Dan saat itu aku merasa bukan manusia, aku sangat membenci diriku. Rasanya sakit sekali memendam perasaan ini, apalagi kau mengatakan mencintai Sakura aku ingin sekali membunuhmu Itachi". Tetes demi tetes air mata membasahi tangannya, saat itu Sasuke menyesali semua perbuatannya.

"Ini bukan saatnya menyesali perbuatanmu. Cepatlah temui Sakura aku yakin dia akan cepat sadar kalau ada kau". Itachi memeluk adiknya itu.

.

.

.

"Sayang, cepatlah buka matamu. Ini ibumu, aku janji akan mempertemukanmu dengan ayah, ibu tahu kau sangat merindukan ayah. ibu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu". Ucap Ibu Sakura sambil memegang tangan putih Sakura yang dingin dan lemah.

Tut .. tut .. tut ..

Suara alat pendeteksi jantung berbunyi lebih cepat menandakaan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Nyonya Haruno terhentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar itu. "Sakura apa kau sadar?". Perlahan tangan mungil itu bergerak-gerak. "Dokter , dokter Sakura sadar , Sakura-". Dengan suasana cemas campur khawatir ia menemui sang dokter.

"Sakura siuman, syukurlah". Ucap dokter sambil memeriksa Sakura.

"Syukurlah sayang akhirnya kau sadar, ibu sangat senang sekali". Air mata kebahagiaan begitu saja keluar tanpa perintah apapun.

"Ibu? Ibu siapa?" Ucap Sakura dengan suara paraunya karena ia masih sangat lemah.

DEG ….

.

.

Sasuke POV

"_Sakura kenapa kau masih saja bertindak bodoh, kau tahu aku sangat khawatir. Aku akan segera datang menemuimu Sakura, tunggulah sebentar lagi_".

_ "Terakhir aku melihatmu kau begitu cantik sekali. Dasar bodoh, kau tak perlu merubah penampilanmu segala. Aku sudah tertarik padamu sejak dulu"_

Aku memacu mobil dengan kecepatan penuh, tengah malam begini jalanan memang sepi jadi aku lebih cepat menuju rumah sakit.

Sesampai disana, aku segera berlari masuk kedalam dan menanyakan pada suster.

"Apa disini ada pasien yang bernama Haruno Sakura?"

"Pasien tabrak lari itu? Ada tuan mari ikut dengan saya". Aku menginguti suster menuju kamar pasien, aku tak menyangka Sakura ditabrak lari. Siapa yang tega melakukan ini pada Sakura.

"Disini tuan".

"Terimakasih". Aku mencoba masuk kedalam disana ada wanita yang tengah menangis, dia ibunya Sakura bersama dokter. Aku mendekati ranjang itu, aku masih belum percaya bahwa dia Sakura. Tapi memang benar dari ciri-ciri rambutnya yang pink itu sudah jelas sekali.

"S-Sakura , a-aku sangat menghawatirkanmu". Namun ia masih terbaring begitu lemah dengan beberapa infusan ditubuhnya. Ya ampun separah inikah dia, Sakura maafkanlah aku.

"Sakura sudah siuman?"

"Ya". Jawab dokter tersebut. "Tapi dia –" dokter malah menunjukan wajah yang tak enak dilihat, firasatku mengatakan ini sangat buruk.

Aku meliriik ibu Sakura , dia tengah mentapku dengan tatapan pasrah. Ada apa ini sebenarnya.

"Siapa kau?". Tanya Sakura sambil melihatku. Apa dia bertanya padaku? Barusan Sakura bertanya, apa jangan-jangan dia ..

"Dia juga tidak mengenalku". Ucap ibunya Sakura

"Sakura, ini aku Sasuke. Kau pasti mengingatku kan. Sasuke yang kau cintai". Aku meraih tangan putih milik Sakura, namun ia tak membalas dengan kata-kata apapun. Ia malah menatapku dengan tatapan kosong sambil mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Sasuke siapa, kau jangan pegang tanganku". Dia malah menepis tanganku.

"Dia ... Amnesia". Kata dokter itu.

DEG ... saat mendengar itu aku terasa tersambar petir dimalam hari. Apa ini hukuman untukku karena selalu mengabaikannya? Tapi kenapa seberat inikah Sakura?. kenapa disaat aku mulai mencintaimu setulus hatiku kau malah tak ingat padaku ?.

"Sakura maafkan aku yang selalu mengabaikanmu, aku mulai sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu setulus hatiku. Sakura kumohon maafkanlah aku dan sadarlah aku ini Sasuke".

Aku memeluk gadis ini rasanya tak rela kulepaskan, aku sangat menyayanginya. Tapi dia tetap tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Percuma saja dia tidak akan ingat apa-apa akibat benturan keras dikepalanya dan pendarahan tak heran jika dia mengalami amnesia". Kata dokter.

Normal mode

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan bersamanya". Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura hingga berlinangkan air mata. Bagaimana tidak saat ini seribu sesal menghampiri Sasuke.

"Bukan hanya kau saja, bahkan dia tak mengenali ibunya sendiri. Aku tak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya".

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaakkkk ..hiks.."

Sakura hanya terdiam lemah tak merespon sedikitpun.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Itachi mengadakan rapat mendadak bersama Uzumaki Corp.

"Maaf Minato-sama aku mengadakan rapat ini secara mendadak". Kata Itachi

"Tidak apa Itachi-san, aku akan selalu ada untuk keperluan Uchiha".

"Baiklah langsung ke intinya saja, mulai sekarang kerja sama antara Uchiha dan Uzumaki cukup sampai disini". Ucapnya tanpa ragu lagi, membuat Shisui sang sekertaris agak terkejut dengan keputusan Itachi. Dia yang mengetahui betul kalau Uzumaki sangat penting sekali untuk Uchiha tapi dia malah memutuskannya.

"Itachi, Uzumaki sangat berperan penting bagi perusahaan kita". Ucap Shisui yang sepertinya tidak setuju.

"Ini bukan masalah pekerjaan, ini menyangkut adiku".

Minato menanggapi itu tenang saja, ia tak melawan atau pun lainnya. "Baiklah jika itu keputusannya maka aku terima saja. Saya tidak akan memaksa, senang bekerja sama dengan Uchiha selama 10tahun terakhir ini".

"Ya sama-sama Minato-sama, mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dari kami".

"Tapi Itachi-" kata Shisui

"Sudahlah Shisui kau jangan khawatir". Ucapnya tanpa menoleh sahabatnya itu sekaligus sekertarisnya.

"Berarti pertunangan anak saya akan aku batalkan dengan Sasuke".

"Ya" Itachi tersenyum lebar padahal dalam hatinya sangat sakit sekali. "Silahkan tanda tangan disini".

Minato pun menanda tangani surat perjanjiannya.

"Nanti akan ku kembalikan cin-cin pertunangannya padamu, Itachi"

"Baik Minato-sama".

.

.

"Sasuke-kun apa benar Sakura-". Ucap Hinata pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk melamun dikursi rumah sakit. Hinata sahabat Sakura datang untuk menengok Sakura namun sayang dia tidak diperbolehkan masuk, begitu juga Sasuke.

"Sasuke kenapa diam saja, Sakura kenapa? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Aku sangat payah". Desisnya pelan

"Ah S-Sasuke-kun ..".

Tak lama kemudian pintu ruang itu terbuka dan keluarlah Sakura dengan kursi roda yang didorong ibunya.

"Sakuraa". Ucap Sasuke dan Hinata serempak.

Namun Sakura tetap tak menggubris mereka berdua, ia terus didorong menuju keluar dan sepertinya akan dibawa pulang.

"Tante Haruno, Sakura bagaimana?". Ucap Hinata sambil mengejar Sakura

"Dia mengalami amnesia, Hinata". Jawab ibu Sakura

"Apa? Sakura-chan apa kau ingat aku Hinata, sahabatmu?"

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan , Hinata tak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi.

"Sasuke kau jahat , kau selalu mengabaikan dia lihat sekarang dia jadi-"

"Oke salahkan aku terus, salahkan saja aku kenapa kalian tidak bunuh saja aku sekalian. Aku sudah hampir depresi memikirkan masalah ini". Sasuke malah teriak-teriak ke Hinata. Lalu ia pergi menyusul Sakura.

"Tunggu Sasuke-kun". Hinata mengejar Sasuke.

.

Mereka melihat Sakura dan ibunya memasuki mobil, saat mereka akan mengejarnya tiba-tiba datang Itachi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Sasuke ambil ini". Itachi mengepalkan sebuah kotak merah kecil pada Sasuke

"Apa ini?".

"Ambil saja".

Ia malah semakin marah pada Itachi karena pada kenyataannya dia sudah pergi.

"Semuanya sudah terlambat Itachi, dia tidak mengenalku lagi".

"Maksudmu?"

"Sakura amnesia, kak Itachi". Ucap Hinata disertai isak tangisnya.

"Sekarang kemana dia ?"

"Dia pergi entah kemana bersama ibunya, kami tak sempat mengejarnya" kata Hinata lagi.

"Cepat kejar Sasuke sebelum terlambat"

Sasuke masih saja dengan emosinya,ia tak menggubris Itachi.

"Dia akan pergi keSuna menemui ayahnya, cepatlah sebelum terlambat".

Dia tak menjawab perkataan Itachi, Sasuke langsung lari menuju mobilnya dan langsung mengejar Sakura. Diperjlanan yang dibilang agak ramai membuat ia sedikit terhambat. "Cihhh kenapa disaat seperti ini malah macet". Ucap Sasuke. Ia merogoh saku bajunya lalu dikeluarkan benda yang dikasih Itachi tadi, ternyata isinya cin-cin tunangan Karin.

"Arigatou, nii-san .." Sasuke menyeka air matanya.

.

.

Sampailah disebuah bandara, Sasuke berlari-lari ditengah keramaian orang-orang. Tak peduli orang disana memperhatikannya yang dia fikirnya hanya satu hal yaitu Sakura. Mencari satu orang ditengah ratusan orang sangatlah sulit bagai mencari jarum ditumpukan jerami.

Saat ia lihat jadwal penerbangan menuju Suna ternyata tinggal 5 menit lagi, semua tenaga ia kerahkan semua demi mencari Sakura.

"Mohon maaf jika anda akan masuk silahkan berikan tiketnya". Ucap salah satu pegawai disitu.

"Tch ... sial aku lupa ini sudah diluar area". Ia berlari menuju belakang, dan disana Pesawat menuju Suna sudah akan terbang. Sasuke terlambat.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ..."

Tubuhnya ambruk seketika ditanah.

**TBC**

**Next last Chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**6 tahun kemudian**

Sasuke POV

Ya ampun ini sudah pukul 10, kenapa diacara sepenting ini aku masih saja terlambat. Cihh membosankan.

Aku memakai jas hitam disertai dasi biru dan sepatu hitam mengkilat. Aku menata rambutku dengan gel supaya terlihat semakin rapih.

Aku memang tak menyukai keramaian tapi yasudahlah ,...

Oe oe oe ... tangisan bayi memang sangat mengganggu, tapi aku tak tega jadi aku gendong bayi laki-laki ini.

"Sayang kau jangan menangis cup cup cup, aku tidak akan kemana-mana kok". Dimana sih ibunya membiarkan aku yang mengurus anak sendiri.

.

"Ayah aku duluan ya"

"Ya, nanti ayah menyusul bersama ibu. Dia memang sangat suka padamu dibanding dengan ibunya yah, Sasuke". Ayah dan ibu terkekeh geli melihat aku menggendong bayi ini.

"Itu tidak lucu ayah". Lalu aku menuju mobilku

Malam ini adalah pernikahan sahabatku, Naruto dan Hinata. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pesta besar-besaran mengingat Naruto yang sangat suka keramaian serta dia anak sulung Uzumaki.

.

.

Sesampai disana aku menggendong bayi ini lagi menuju gedung dimana persta pernikahan dihelat.

"Woy Temeeeee kemariii". Oh yeahh teriakan berisik itu masih saja terlontar bahkan saat dihari pernikahannya. Dan lagi yang kubenci dia memanggilku dengan kata-kata itu. aku menghampiri dia.

"Kau jangan memanggilku seperti itu, aku punya nama".

"Ahahaha baiklah Sasuke maafkan aku". Ia tertawa dengan tidak elitnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"N-Naruto kun sudahlah". Ucap Hinata.

"Hinata kau nampak cantik sekali".

"T-terima kasih Sasuke kun". Lagi-lagi Hinata membuat semburat merah dipipinya.

"Hey berani sekali kau menggoda istriku, Sasuke. Bahkan sudah menggendong bayipun masih saja ganjen".

Apa-apaan Naruto ini dia sangat menyebalkan.

"Kawaii ...". Hinata mencubit gemas pipi bayi laki-laki ini.

"6 bulan lagi kan kita akan segera punya, Sayang". Bisik Naruto pada Hinata. Dasar Naruto no baka omongan itu terdengar jelas ditelingaku.

"Kau keterlaluan dobe, Hinata sudah me-"

"Ssshhtttt ... kau jangan teriak temee nanti orang-orang bisa dengar". Dia menutup mulutku dengan tangan baunya. Halah Naruto memang rada ...

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Sasuke tadi ada urusan mendadak, apa dia rewel?".

"Yah persis dirimu, Itachi". Aku memberikan bayi ini pada ayahnya, walau sebenarnya aku masih ingin memeluk bayi lucu ini.

"Hahahaha apa kau ingin segera menggendong bayi, hah?". Ucap Itachi sambil menggendong anaknya.

Jika sudah membahas ini moodku langsung turun apalagi sekarang melihat sahabatku sudah menikah. Sedangkan aku ,,, sudahlah lupakan.

"Sudahlah Anata, kau jangan menggoda adikmu terus". Ucap Temari-nii, kakak iparku.

"Nee-chan dia lebih menyukaiku dibanding ayahnya. Anak kecil saja tahu mana yang tampan".

"Ahahaha benar Sasuke benar Itachi memang agak menakutkan". Kata kakakku ini, aku senang sekali berbicara dengannya.

"Aku mendengarmu .. " kata Itachi.

"Sudah-sudah daripada rebut begini mending kita berfoto saja". Kata Naruto.

Kami semua berfoto disaat hari bahagia ini, disaat sahabatku bahagia maka aku juga ikut bahagia. Aku hampir lupa akan diriku sendiri, dimana kebahagiaan masih saja belum menghampiriku.

Beberapa wanita yang ayah sarankan untukku semuanya tidak ada yang cocok.

**_Flashback _**

Ayah memberiku beberapa foto wanita aku hanya mendecih kesal. Apa-apaan ini, aku tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Apa kau tidak iri pada kakakmu Sasuke?".

"Tidak ayah, aku ingin fokus pada pekerjaanku".

"Kau jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini. Cepatlah temui mereka".

Dengan terpaksa aku menemui satu-satu wanita itu.

Aku pergi kesebuah kafe dimana tempat itu menjadi sebuah pertemuan aku dengan wanita itu.

**Pertama :**

"Selamat siang".

"Hn"

"Perkenalkan namaku Karui". Perempuan berkulit hitam manis itu menjulurkan tangannya dan aku pun menerima jabat tangannya.

"Aku tak usah memperkenalkan diri karena kau sudah mengetahuinya dari ayahku".

"Ya, kau Uchiha Sasuke kan. Sudah kuduga kau memang sangat tampan sekaliii kyaaaaa". Wanita itu malah berteriak histeris.

TOTET .. FAILED

**Kedua :**

"Jika kau jadi suamiku kelak, kau harus patuh pada perintahku, kau harus memberiku uang rutin seminggu sekali. Aku sering perawatan diri jadi kau harus memberiku uang tambahan". Ucap perempuan ini nyerocos tanpa henti membuat kepalaku pusing. Okelah kalau dia ehmm cantik, tapi apanya yang perawatan dengan usia yang dibilang sudah tua yang bernama Mei Terumi. Dan lagi dia begitu overprotective. Dan satu hal dia itu perawan tua.

TOTET .. FAILED

**Ketiga :**

"H-hai, namaku Konan"

Gadis ini lumayan cantik dan tidak neko-neko kelihatannya yang sederhana.

" Aku Uchiha Sasuke"

"Kau bekerja atau kuliah?"

"Bekerja"

Ia nampak malu-malu dihadapanku.

"Berapa umurmu, Sasuke-kun?"

"23 tahun".

"Aku juga sama, apa yang kau sukai ?"

"Aku tidak banyak menyukai apapun"

"Ahh aku juga"

Tiba-tiba ada dua orang anak kecil menghampiri Konan-san.

"Ibu .. ibu dia menjambak rambutku"

"Tapi kau yang duluan"

"Kau-"

"Eh sayang kalian jangan datang kesini dong". Ucap Konan pada dua anak itu. Apa, ibu katanya?

"Ahahaha maaf-maaf Sasuke"

Ohh tidak janda beranak dua !

FAILED AGAIN ..

Semua wanita tidak ada yang cocok untukku. Aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka, Kenapa? Karena aku masih mencintai seseorang hingga saat ini, aku akan tetap menunggunya sampai kapanpun. SAKURA ...

Normal mode

.

.

"Senpai apa tempatnya masih jauh?"

"Tidak sebentar lagi juga sampai".

"Huh, dari tadi selalu saja bilang begitu tapi nyatanya belum sampai juga".

"Bisa diam kan Sasori, kau ini cerewet sekali. Satu kali bicara akan kupotong mulutmu". Ucap gadis itu sambil mengemudi mobil.

Lalu pria berwajah baby face itu merunduk. Ia sangat takut sekali pada bosnya itu mengingat terakhir kali ia melawannya dia sampai terlempar sejauh beberapa meter. Sungguh kejamkan.

"I-iya aku tak mau mendapat pukulan maut lagi dari seorang mantan karate".

"Hmmm". ia mengercutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Senpai tahu tidak , dari dulu aku ingin sekali pergi ke Konoha. Disana banyak sekali orang-orang yang bertalenta. Aku dengar senpai sempat tinggal disana kan?". Kata Sasori

"Ya". Ia menjawab sesingkat mungkin pada asistennya itu.

"Dan hari ini aku senang sekali bisa kesana. Apalagi ke acara pesta pernikahan, kita akan mendapatkan hal baru disana. Konoha memang mengagumkan dengan membayangkannya saja, tak heran jika ada pergelaran atau apapun Konoha selalu menang".

"Hmn tapi aku mempunyai kenangan buruk diKonoha. Jika sahabatku tidak menikah hari ini aku tak ingin menginjakan kakiku disana".

"Eh …". Sasori hanya bengong.

.

.

"Pstt Sasuke-kun". Bisik Hinata pada Sasuke yang sedang makan-makan bersama keluarganya.

"Ya Hinata".

"Aku mengundangnya datang kepernikahannku".

"Ah benarkah? Tapi aku tidak yakin dia akan datang setelah 6 tahun pergi. Dan satu hal yang tak memungkinkan lagi, dia tak mungkin mengingat kita". Ucap Sasuke disertai kesedihan.

"Kita berharap saja hari ini datang".

"Kalaupun datang dia tak mungkin mengenalku".

"Hey Sasuke, ku kira kau sudah melupakannya". Kata nyonya Mikoto, ibunda Sasuke.

"Aku harus ke toilet, permisi". Ucap Sasuke meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Ia pergi ke toilet sambil menatap dirinya lekat-lekat dihadapan cermin. Kenangan masa lalu yang suram kembali teringat, wajah tampan nan stoic kini berubah menjadi lesu. "Sakura, apa kau sudah mengingatku?".

.

"Wahhhh gedungnya mewah sekali ya senpai". Ucap Sasori sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru.

"Kau jangan membuatku malu didepan banyak orang, Sasori. Ya ampun kenapa aku bisa mengajakmu padahal masih ada Maki ". Ucap perempuan berambut soft pink pendek sebahu sambil mengenakan topi dan masker. Sasori yang melihat itu membuat dirinya ingin bertanya.

"Kenapa senpai menutupi wajah, sayang sekali kan wajah cantikmu ditutupi".

Sakura dibuat blushing oleh Sasori.

"Ahhh aku tahu, senpai tak ingin ada wartawan yang mewawancaraimu kan. Ya ya aku mengerti".

Yah saat ini Sakura sudah menjadi perancang busana terkenal diSuna. Karyanya sudah tersebar diseluruh kota termasuk Konoha. Bahkan di Kirigakure busana karya Sakura sangat populer. Ini memang tak ada kaitannya dengan keahlian Sakura yang notabenenya tak tahu fashion sedikitpun saat dulu. Tapi ia sadar saat didandani oleh Hinata waktu dulu Sakura tertarik bahwa berpakaian layaknya wanita itu sangat menyenangkan dan diteruskan ke jalur bisnis.

"Kau tunggu saja dimobil aku tak akan lama".

"T-tapi senpai aku ingin ikut kedalam". Rengek Sasori. "Kumohoooon".

"Arhhhhh baiklah, baiklah. Ayo cepat bawakan kadonya".

"Baik bos". Sasori mengambil kado besar yang didalam bagasi mobil.

.

Sakura dan Sasori memasuki gedung itu. Disana sangat ramai sekali, ia sempat bertemu dengan teman lamanya. Namun sepertinya teman-teman mereka sudah tak mengingat lagi Sakura.

"Bos tunggu , jangan tinggalkan aku". Kata Sasori sambil terengah-engah membawa kado yang dibilang cukup besar. Sakura hanya melenggang saja tak menghiraukan asisten cerewetnya itu. Sebagian orang-orang disana pada berbisik-bisik saat memperhatikan Sakura dengan mengenakan dress ungu pendek tanpa lengan membuatnya terlihat anggun. Tetapi kepalanya ditutupi oleh topi dan masker. Itu sangat mengganggu penampilan sekali tapi Sakura tak punya pillihan lain.

"Hey coba lihat apa dia desainer muda itu?".

"Ah yahh dia sangat cantik sekali. Kenapa wajahnya ditutupi masker?".

"Kau ini kenapa tidak mengerti sih, dia kan anti wartawan. Makannya identitasnya ditutupi".

"Coba lihat majalah ini, mirip sekali dengan nona itu". Ucap seseorang menghampiri kerumunan orang sambil membawa majalah yang terpampang jelas gambar Sakura.

"Kita sedang membicarakannya, bodoh. Aahh cantiknya". Puji orang-orang itu

.

.

"Senpai , aura kecantikanmu masih saja terlihat jelas. Lihat orang-orang disana sedang membicarakanmu".

"Diam Sasori, kau jangan membuat mereka curiga. Aku ingin segera keluar dari sini".

"Aku kira kita disini lebih lama lagi".

Sakura terus saja melangkah pergi menuju sang pengantin, Hinata dan Naruto.

Dan Sasori tertinggal dibelakang karena jalannya yang lambat akibat membawa beban berat. Entah apa itu isinya sehingga dia agak kesulitan.

BRUKK ..

Sasori menabrak seseorang karena pandangannya agak terhalangi.

"Kalau jalan pakai mata, bisa tidak?". Ujar Sasuke yang sepertinya agak kesal pada Sasori yang jalannya teledor.

"M-maaf saya tidak sengaja". Sasori membungkuk.

"Tch .. ". Orang itu mendecih kesal sambil pergi.

.

"Sasori .. Sasori .. tchhh dimana orang itu". Sakura telah kehilangan asistennya itu ditengah keramian orang.

Dan matanya langsung tertuju pada satu orang berambut merah menyala ia langsung menghampirinya dan menarik lengannya.

"Kau ini kemana saja sih? Jangan berkeliaran tanpa sepengatahuanku".

"M-maaf senpai barusan aku bertemu dengan orang menyebalkan".

"Siapa? Kau mengenal seseorang disini?"

"Bukan, entah siapa dia itu orang yang sangat dingin sekali dan angkuh. Aku benci sekali".

_'apakah dia ...'_. batin Sakura

"Itu dia orangnya, cepat hajar orang itu aku kesal sekali". Tunjuk Sasori pada orang yang dimaksud dengan nada yang cukup keras sehingga orang tersebut melihat mereka. Dia adalah Sasuke.

Namun sayang seribu sayang Sakura mengabaikan Sasori sehingga ia tak melihat Sasuke. Tapi disana Sasuke sedang memperhatikan Sasori yang semakin mengganggunya.

"Apa kau sudah gila, mana mungkin aku membuat keributan ditempat seperti ini. ayo cepat kita berikan kado ini dan setelah itu kita pulang".

Sasuke POV

Siapa orang itu aku baru melihatnya. Belum apa-apa sudah mencari masalah saja, menyebalkan.

"Coba lihat ini, desainnya sangat baguskan"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang Sasori". Ucap perempuan yang bersama laki-laki menyebalkan itu. tapi tunggu, rasanya aku kenal suaranya. Saat perempuan itu berbalik, mataku langsung terarah padanya , pandanganku tak lepas dari sosok wanita cantik itu. tidak salah lagi, dia ...

Sakura .

Aku mencoba menghampiri perempuan itu, tapi tiba-tiba Gaara saudaraku muncul.

"Sasuke bisa ikut aku sebentar".

"Tidak bisa aku akan pergi ke-"

"Ayolahh ikut denganku". Gaara malah memaksaku pergi, aku tak sempat mengejar Sakura lagi.

.

"Terimakasih sudah datang". Kata Hinata

"Ya Hinata semoga bahagia bersama Naruto-kun". Sakura berlalu pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi selain ucapan selamat. Ia masih menutupi wajahnya dengan masker hitam.

Gaara terus saja mengajak aku berbicara, saat aku menoleh ke layar monitor yang ada disampingku ada perempuan itu lagi tengah membuka topi dan maskernya. Sudah kuduga , Sakura datang kesini. Tidak salah lagi dia Sakura.

"Maaf Gaara aku harus pergi". Aku segera mencari lokasi itu untuk menemui Sakura berada. Sesampai disana dia sudah menghilang, ya ampun betapa sulitnya mengejarmu Sakura.

Firasatku mengatakan dia ada di tempat parkir, aku segera berlari kesana.

"Bisa hati-hati tidak, Sasori".

Ah suara samar-samar itu terdengar jelas ditelingaku, aku menghampiri sumbernya. Shiitt aku gagal lagi, dia sudah melaju. Aku tak akan menyerah untuk mengejar cintaku, Sakura aku masih mencintaimu.

.

.

"Sasori, sepertinya aku akan ke suatu tempat dulu".

"Apa aku boleh ikut?".

"Jangan, aku ingin sendiri. Kau tunggu saja dimobil".

"Hmmm baiklah".

.

.

Aku jadi teringat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, saat itu ... pertemuan aku dengan dia sangat tidak menarik. Tapi semua perbuatannya tak akan aku lupakan satu hal pun, aku tahu ini hukuman tuhan untuku karena selalu menyakitimu.

Naluriku berkata aku ingin sekali pergi ke taman hiburan itu, Tropical Land.

Aku harap menemukan keajaiban disana. Masa lalu itu harus dilupakan dan sekarang saatnya untuk mengawali dari awal. Berkat kau Sakura aku menjadi kuat seperti ini, bukan hanya kuat fisik melainkan kuat jiwanya. Kau memberiku banyak pelajaran berharga apa artinya itu hidup.

Hebusan angin yang dingin semakin kuat menerpa tubuhku tatkala menyinari tubuh ini dengan cahaya kemuning disore hari. Dan di antara cahaya itu aku menatap sesosok perempuan yang tengah berdiri mematung menghadap ke atas. Dia menatap langit merah itu, begitupun aku. Kaki ini berjalan sendiri tanpa kusuruh seolah dibalut besi yang menghampiri medan magnet.

"Langit ini begitu menakutkan, sampai aku tak sanggup menatapnya. Alam mungin sedang marah padaku sehingga menunjukan bentangan yang mengerikan. Aku sadar diriku yang tak sempurna berbalut dosa hanya menuruti ke egoisannya, diriku yang naif , ingin rasanya menghilang saja bersama angin ini".

Gadis itu membalikan tubuhnya padaku dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Aku sudah mengerti dengan rasa sakit. Aku bisa menjalani hidupku berkat dirimu. Apa kau mengingatku Sakura? aku mencintaimu".

Gadis musim semi itu malah pergi tak menhiraukan aku sedikitpun. Aku sadar akan kesalahannku, aku tak pantas bersamanya. Apalah arti dari sebuah cinta , apa aku harus menyayangimu tanpa memilikimu?

.

.

Dekapan hangat menyelimuti tubuh ini, yah pelukan inilah yang aku rindukan selama aku hidup. Tak kusangka dia memelukku dari belakang.

"Aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu, Sasuke-kun. Aishiteru". Aku sudah tidak bisa mengungkapkan lagi dengan kata-kata. Aku langsung memeluk perempuan ini dengan kasih sayang, tak peduli orang-orang disana tengah menatap kami. Yah tempat inilah yang mengingatkku kembali pada Sakura, tempat ini seakan memberi keajaiban untuk kami.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Sakura". segera kulumat bibir manis nan lembut itu membuat fikiranku melayang. Tangis kebahagian tak sanggup ku tahan lagi. Betapa bahagianya diriku ini. Aku merogoh saku bajuku lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda pemberian Itachi 6 tahun yang lalu. Aku sudah menyimpannya, sebuah cin-cin tunangan.

"Sakura, will you marry me?"

Sakura meneteskan air mata kebahagiaannya dan aku segera mengenakan cin-cin ini dijari manis Sakura.

Normal mode

.

.

Didalam mobil ...

"Huaaaa bos lama sekali, apa aku harus menyusulnya". Sasori turun dari mobilnya. Bagimana tidak ia menunggu selama 3 jam hingga malam.

Ia masuk ke Tropical Land sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. "Ahh itu dia". Sasori menghampiri Sakura yang sedang duduk bersama Sasuke.

"Senpai lama sekali sih".

"Sasoriii? Sudah kubilang kau tunggu saja dimobil kenapa malah mengikutiku?"

"Jika aku ini ayam mungkin aku sudah bertelur, dan –" mata Sasori langsung tertuju pada Sasuke. "Hahhh orang ini bos yang menyebalkan itu, cepat hajar dia".

"Aku merasa déjà vu, tapi ku harap dia bukan orang yang special bagimu, Sakura". ucap Sasuke.

"Ya dia sangat special sekali, dia sangat membantuku loh. Sasori apa dia sudah mengganggumu?". Ucap Sakura membuat Sasuke sedikit envy pada Sasori.

"Sakura baru saja aku melamarmu apa kau mau menghianatiku?"

"Lihat ini Sasori aku akan menghajarnya".

Saat itu pula Sakura mencium bibir Sasuke dihapadan Sasori dengan frenchkiss nya. Pemuda rambut merah itu memalingkan mukannya yang memerah.

"Sasori, dia tunanganku. Namanya Sasuke".

Sasori masih menyembunyikan muka merahnya , Sasuke dan Sakura hanya tertawa melihat Sasori.

**~OWARI~**

**Huweeeeeeeee akhirnya tamatnya juga setelah sekian lama #Sujudsyukur (readers :Lebay loe). Di cerita ini emang hampir gak ada lemon sih orang ratednya T. haha maaf kalo kurang romantis, ini juga maksain seromantis mungkin ya walaupun latar belakangnya di taman hiburan. Gampang aja bayangin Dufan ya ..**

**Oh ya di chap ini Semua karakter kayak di Last Movie , mereka kan pada dewasa gitu. Itachi kyaaaaaaaaaaaa punya baby, iya lah lucu mirip aku mamanya #Plakkkk**

**Babay di Fic selanjutnya.**

**Oh iya ada yang ketinggalan satu lagi nih ...**

Disuatu tempat ...

"Tuan sekarang giliran aku"

"Diam kau Obito, aku yang menang jadi aku yang duluan"

"Tapi tuan sudah menang 10 kali, dasar serakah"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Madara-sama serakah, Madara-sama serakah".

"Bukan aku yang serakah tapi Uchiha Itachi yang serakah. Ahahahahha mati kau Itachi mati kau". Ucap pria itu sambil mencoret-coret tembok yang ada nama ITACHI.

"Sudah tahu kau yang serakah, ayo kita mulai lagi dari awal caturnya"

"Diam kau Obito no baka". Madara malah menghajar Obito hingga dua orang itu berguling-guling dilantai.

Brangg ... brang ... brang ...

"Woyyyy kalian bisa diam tidak". Ucap polisi yang menggedor-gedor pintu jeruji karena acara tidurnya terganggu oleh kebisingan dua napi itu.

"Thedaaaaaakkk ..."

**~OWARI~ lagi**


End file.
